Sombrer ou continuer?
by Yayue
Summary: Oozora Aruphina, une jeune fille vivant avec sa sœur de cœur, Heartfilia Lucy, toutes les deux étaient à Magnolia depuis maintenant un an. Aruphina était brisée de l'intérieur, l'homme qu'elle aime est la personne sortant avec sa sœur, le cœur brisé en mille morceau. Aruphina va-t-elle sombrer dans les ténèbres de son cœur ou bien va-t-elle continuer à avancer dans la lumière?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Un pressentiment de problèmes!**

Nous voici à Magnolia, une ville resplendissante où les fleurs la recouvraient avec de grands cerisiers! Au centre de tout ça se retrouvait une maison de deux étages et dans une des deux chambres des occupantes, les doux rayons de soleil traversaient les fins rideaux gris. Dans le lit, on pouvait apercevoir une petite touffe noire qui allait se faire réveiller par un bruit incessant!

**Dring Dring!**

Une main sortit du lit, pris le pauvre réveil qui ne faisait que son devoir et il fit un long et douloureux voyage à travers la pièce pour finir dans un mur et le voilà arriver au paradis des réveils cassés!

-Fallait pas me faire chier =.=╬

Une jeune femme entra dans la chambre avec une tenue de servante et des cheveux couleur magenta.

-Vous avez encore cassé un réveil Mademoiselle Oozora!

-Virgo..., se frotte les yeux, elle est réveillée Lulu?

-Je m'apprêtais à aller voir l'étendu des dégâts! Répondit cette dernière.

Notre belle petite touffe noire se leva et partit précipitamment dans l'immense salle de bain pour ressortir aussi vite que l'éclair, propre et prête.

-Bon allons réveiller Lulu!

Elles allèrent devant une porte où il y avait une plaquette décorée d'étoiles avec écrit en jaune « Lucy ». Notre brunette ouvrit légèrement la porte pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre avec Virgo. À la surprise de la maid, le réveil était à sa place sans aucune égratignure! Et notre Lulu était entrain de se changer!

-Le réveil n'a rien... Lâcha Virgo.

Virgo entra dans la chambre stupéfaite de ce qu'elle voyait quand à notre Oozora, elle riait de la tête de la maid.

-Aru?! Virgo?!

-Alors tu t'admires? Est-ce pour M. Dragneel que tu t'es levée tôt sans détruire le -réveil? Se moqua Aru en esquissant un sourire espiègle.

-N'importe quoi! Rétorqua la blondinette en rougissant.

En voyant que Aru continuait de se moquer d'elle, elle lui courut après jusqu'à la cuisine où la faim s'empara d'elles! Elles mangèrent et partirent en cours au grand déplaisir de l'une d'entre elles.

-Allez dépêches-toi! Encouragea la blonde.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux te dépêcher de voir ton homme!

Lucy ne disait plus rien, elle était rouge car depuis quelques jours en effet, notre belle blonde sortait avec l'excité de service, Natsu Dragneel. Oui vous avez bien entendu, Natsu Dragneel, celui qu'on surnomme L'invincible Salamander. Il avait la réputation d'un idiot fini, naïf avec une force incomparable et il n'hésitait jamais d'aider ses amis en danger. Arrivées au lycée, Fairy Tail, elles rejoignirent leur bande d'amis. Elle était composée d' Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, sa sœur Lisanna, Lévy Macgarden, Gajeel Redfox, Grey Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes, la petite Wendy Marvell, Roméo Combolto, Natsu Dragneel et Nea Kô.

-Salut les gens! Et salut Salamèche! Cria Aru.

-Coucou les amis! Dit Lucy.

-Salut vous deux! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Et c'est qui que tu traites de Salamèche, la folle?!

-Qui d'autre que toi!

Une bagarre s'en suivit entre notre Salamèche et notre folle de service! Personne n'intervint tout de suite par habitude car ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se chamailler! Le seul jour où on ne l'est pas vu se battre, était le lendemain de la mise en couple de Lucy et Natsu car Aru n'avait pas le cœur à se battre... Comme sa sœur de cœur, Lucy, elle était amoureuse de notre Salamander mais elle le cachait depuis un an déjà, depuis le jour de leur arrivée à Magnolia! Elle croyait qu'au début que ce n'était que quelque chose de factice car ils venaient de se rencontrer et que cela allait passer mais ses sentiments se sont accrus et elle avait remarqué ceux de Lucy. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son amie alors elle avait tapis son amour au fond dans son cœur, tellement profond qu'ils ne referont pas surface ou encore que personne ne le remarque! Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur en miette et qu'elle ne pleurait pas la nuit... Elle devait toute la journée subir le même supplice, elle devait voir Natsu et Lucy s'embrassaient et les voir se câliner. Elle avait essayé d'oublier Natsu par des moyens radicaux mais rien y faire, elle ne pouvait l'oublier et ça la tuer intérieurement et seuls Nea et Grey le voyait. Quand Aru se sentait mal, ils le voyaient instinctivement mais ils savaient que leur amie ne dirait rien. La bataille fut stoppée par Erza et Lucy, la sonnerie venait de sonner et tous partirent en cours plus ou moins à leur rythme! Lucy tira limite Natsu qui refusait d'aller en cours, quand à Aru elle allait s'éclipser avec Nea mais Grey les rattrapa et les emmena avec lui.

-Grey! Pose moi! Ordonna Aru.

-Bien sur.

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés et le brun avait Aruphina en sac à patate sur l'épaule. Il la lâcha près de sa place et fit un sourire victorieux, elle faillit sauter sur Grey pour l'étriper mais Makarov arriva dans la classe et annonça une nouvelle qui réjouissait la plupart des élèves. Le festival du printemps s'approchait à grand pas, chaque année une classe était choisie pour avoir la place sous le grand cerisier de Magnolia et cette année s'était leur classe. Après des cris de joie, Makarov demanda à Aru de le suivre pour lui parler de chose assez importante, ce qui inquiéta fortement Lucy.

-Vous voulez quoi?

-Ton oncle est venu...

-Il est venu vous voir?

-Il m'a demandé de te renvoyer...

-Vous allez le faire?

-Non, je lui ai demandé de partir, je ne renverrai pas un de mes enfants sans aucune véritable raison!

-Merci grand-père!

Elle lui fit un bref câlin pour ensuite retourner en classe où tous la dévisagèrent inquiets, elle leur fit un grand sourire et embêta Natsu par plaisir ce qui finit sans aucun doute par une bagarre. Pendant le dîner la blonde interrogea la brunette du regard.

* * *

_P.O.V. Aruphina_

-Mon oncle est venu, soupirais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?!

-Que je quitte l'école.. Répondis-je.

-Quoi?! Rugit-elle.

-T'inquiètes pas Makarov a refusé.

Je lui souriais pour lui dire que je n'étais pas prête de partir! Une fois le dîner finit, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, à ses yeux et son expression du visage, j'ai vite compris qui c'était... Natsu... Je lui adressais un petite sourire et monta dans ma chambre, j'avais l'impression que j'allais lâcher tout ce que j'avais dans les escaliers... mon cœur saignait et sans le vouloir dans mon lit, mes larmes tombaient.

* * *

_P.O.V. Nea_

Je suis en compagnie de Lisanna avec les autres et on parle de Lucy et Natsu. Ils étaient tous hyper contents pour eux mais moi je pensais plus à Aru, depuis que ces deux-là étaient ensemble... Elle semble comme avant mais quelque chose en elle commence à disparaître et cela me rend triste, elle ne me l'a pas avoué mais je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de ce Dragneel ! J'aimerais qu'elle se confie à moi mais la connaissant cela va être dur..

-Hé, Nea à quoi tu penses? Questionna Lisanna.

-À Aru...

-Elle a quelque chose? Demanda Mira.

-Je sais pas si vous avez remarqués mais depuis que Natsu et Lucy sortent ensembles, ses rires et son sourire sont comme qui dirait … Fade et superficiel.. Comme si elle se forçait à être heureuse.. Comme si elle voulait cacher quelque chose!

-Maintenant que tu le dis... Avant hier quand on la cherchait pour rentrer, je l'ai trouvé sur le toit et j'en suis pas sûre mais je crois qu'elle pleurait.. Avoua la rouquine.

Tous regardait Erza avec des yeux ronds sauf moi, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, elle ne dira rien pour l'instant mais avec un peu de patience peut-être voudra-t-elle bien me dire ce qu'il ne va pas..

-Vous croyez que ça un rapport avec la convocation de cette après-midi? Hésita Lévy.

-C'était à propos de sa famille... Lâcha Jellal.

-Comment tu le sais? Questionna Grey.

-Président du conseil des élèves. Répondit le bleu.

-Et? dis-je.

-Et je ne suis pas censé en parler car aussi non elle me tuera sur place!

-Qui te tuera sur place?

-Aru!

Jellal se retourna pour parler à la personne derrière lui et c'était Aru accompagnée de Lucy qui venaient d'arriver, Aru souriait d'un sourire diabolique destinait à Jellal qui recula un peu.

-Salamèche est pas encore arrivé?

-Je suis derrière toi la folle!

-T'as dit quoi?!

Aru se retourna et son visage exprima de la colère mais pas seulement ça... C'était une chose indescriptible.

-Aru? Ça va pas? S'inquiéta la blonde.

-J'y vais en première...

Aru partit limite en courant vers l'immeuble ce qui est chose rare... Je voulais la suivre et au tournant du premier étage je l'avais perdue de vu! La sonnerie retentit et je partis en classe en espérant la retrouver mais elle n'était pas à sa place, à la pause de 10h, on partit la chercher séparément, j'étais avec Grey et on prenait l'escalier qui menait vers le toit! Quand j'ouvris la porte, je la vis assis sur la rambarde, regarder au loin..

-Pourquoi?

Elle ne répondit pas à la question de Grey, elle fixait toujours à l'horizon, j'avais l'impression que son esprit faisait un voyage très lointain.

* * *

_P.O.V. Lucy_

J'étais à sa recherche avec Natsu, et un homme nous accosta pour nous demandait quelque chose.

-Excusez-moi, savez-vous où puis-je trouver le principal?

-Et bien...

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas revenir! Dit le vieil homme Makarov.

Il avait un visage assez énervé, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça! Natsu m'avait pris la main et jetait un regard noir sur cet homme inconnu comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de grave. Je commençais à légèrement paniquer.

-Tôt ou tard, je la récupérerai que vous le vouliez ou non! Cracha l'homme.

Après avoir dit ces quelques mots, il se dirigea vers la grille. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mon cœur était serré comme si j'allais perdre quelqu'un et que ce serai cet homme le coupable!

* * *

_P.O.V. Aruphina_

Je le vois partir, il se retourna et leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit avec un air provocateur et machiavélique! J'avais envie d'avoir un sniper pour pour le descendre! Je me retourna et aperçut Grey et Nea qui me regardaient surpris et inquiets.

-Quoi? Demandai-je.

-Tu vas bien? Lâcha Nea.

Je soupirai et regardai dans la cour puis j'aperçus Lucy et Natsu entrain de s'embrasser et une cicatrice en plus se forma dans mon cœur enfin sur ce qui restait... Oui, lorsque j'ai vu la déclaration de Lucy à Natsu mon cœur battait désespérément car il s'effritait et la réponse de Natsu m'acheva, la moitié de mon cœur s'était effondré, brisé en éclat. Depuis mon cœur subissait éraflure sur éraflure, cicatrice sur cicatrice et blessure sur blessure... Je refusais de laisser cette partie de cœur qui continuait de me permettre d'exprimer ma joie..

-Aru?

-Oui.. Je vais bien.. Répondis-je dans un murmure.

Je savais que je voulais lâcher, pleurer, m'évanouir et abandonner mon cœur presque mort..

-Grey! Pars! Ordonna Nea.

-Qu... oi?

Grey allait répondre mais il s'avisa en voyant la tête effrayante de cette dernière. Il sortit sans rien dire de plus, du toit. Elle me fixa pendant un long moment.

-Si tu veux en...

Et merde... Je venais de lâcher, mes larmes s'écoulaient comme un ras de marée! J'essayai de les essuyer mais elles ne s'arrêtaient guère pour autant, allez reprend-toi! Te laisse pas aller! Nea me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota: « Pleures ça te fera du bien ». Elle n'avait pas tord... Depuis combien de temps retenais-je mes larmes? Pendant des années.. Pendant des siècles! Je pleurais de tout mon corps, mes yeux étaient enflés et j'étais extrêmement épuisée et je m'assoupis dans ses bras.

* * *

_P.O.V. Grey_

Je n'étais pas vraiment parti... Je me retenus de ne pas aller la prendre dans mes bras mais surtout de l'emmener loin de Lucy et cette tête de chewing-gum! Oui j'étais au courant! Je sais qu'elle aime cette tête à flamme, je suis assez observateur et je l'ai su dès la mise en couple de Lucy et Natsu! Je l'ai aperçu à espionner cet idiot et Lucy avec un regard triste et les larmes qui menaçaient dangereusement de tomber de ses yeux, je me suis d'abord dit que c'était pour Lucy mais elle l'avait félicité sans la taquiner et lui dire que Natsu ne lui conviendrait pas sur un ton moqueur ce qui aurait déclenché une bagarre avec ce dernier mais rien. Alors je l'ai découvert mais le meilleur c'est qu'elle continuait de sourire! Je la voyais souffrir et je pouvais rien y faire... Je m'en veux...

* * *

_P.O.V. Narrateur_

Aru était à l'infirmerie car deux minutes après, Grey était venu et emmena Aru à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu. Lucy s'inquiétait pour elle, Natsu lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien, qu'elle allait vite se réveiller! Mirajane suggéra de faire une petite soirée entre eux pour redonner la bonne humeur à tous, tous approuvèrent l'idée! La fête se déroulera donc chez Lucy et Aru.

-Tu crois qu'on a tous ce qu'il faut ?

-Arrête de paniquée... Il y a de quoi remplir 7 Natsu! Répondit Aru.

-Natsu?

-Bah oui, le salamèche! Il mange comme 10!

-Ah! J'ai oublié!

-Quoi?!

-A la pause déj... Il a rien mangé parce qu'on était à ta recherche!

-… Mais on a pas assez avec lui! Son ventre intersidéral va en deux secondes finir tout ça!

-On fait quoi? Questionna la blonde.

-Cuisine quelque chose pour lui!

-Pourquoi moi?!

Elles entendirent la sonnerie ce qui les fit sursauter. Puis un tambourinement de porte les fit réagir, Aru alla ouvrir aux personnes qui sont à l'origine du bruit.

-Ah bah enfin!

-Salamèche! Ça va pas de frapper ma porte de cette manière! Cria Aru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: La soirée!**

-Vous êtes lentes à ouvrir !

-Excuse-moi d'être arriver en courant depuis la cuisine pour sauver ma porte !

-Bon ça suffit tout les deux ! On veut pas moisir sur le paillasson ! Interrompit Erza.

-Oui entrez !

Aru les laissa entrer et les accompagna jusqu'au salon où Lucy arriva en tablier.

-Tu cuisines Lucy ? Fit Grey.

-Pas vraiment...

-Bah.. commença Lévy.

-On a pas assez de bouffe pour remplir Natsu ! Coupa Aru.

-Pourquoi moi ?!

-Parce que tu bouffes pour 10 ! Tête à claque !

-En plus avec Gajeel.. Renchérit Lévy.

-Quoi t'as un problème crevette ?!

-Arrêtez tout les deux ! Intervint Erza.

Ils s'installèrent et les apéritifs volaient entre le groupe et les plats arrivés. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien quand notre chère Mirajane eut une idée !

-Un action vérité !

Plusieurs allaient refuser mais tous furent dissuader par le regard satanique de la blanche. Elle se mit à expliquer les règles.

-Bon voilà la règle, si on ne fait pas l'action ou on ne dit pas la vérité, on boit !

-Euh Mira, j'ai le droit de ne pas boire ? Demanda Lucy.

-Obligée ma petite Lucy !

Lucy regarda vers Aru, le regard suppliant et plein d'espoir. Cette dernière regarda Lucy puis Mira et regarda Lucy encore une fois avant de lâcher un long soupir de désespoir !

-Mira... commença la sauveuse.

-Oui ?

-Lucy ne peut pas boire...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que la dernière fois qu'elle a bu, j'ai presque du la tuer... Avoua Aru sans gène.

Tous regardèrent Aru surpris de la révélation nonchalante de cette dernière. Lucy était rouge de honte et Aru prenait une sucette, mais Mirajane fidèle à elle-même refusa.

-Mais... Tenta la blonde.

-Pas de « mais » !

-Aru ! Se plaignit Lucy.

-Lucy... , soupira la brune, c'est pas grave juste pour aujourd'hui.. désespéra-t-elle.

Aru en annonçant la fin du débat, espérée de ne pas regretter son choix... Mira commença la partie..

-hm... Grey !

-Action ! Répondit-il.

-Jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu dois garder Nea dans tes bras ! Ordonna Mirajane.

-Quoi ?! Hurlèrent les concernés.

-Ou soit tu bois.. Proposa Erza.

Grey regarda l'assemblée qui l'encourageait à faire l'action.

-Allez glaçon, fait-le ! Aussi non t'es une poule mouillée ! Insulta Natsu.

-T'as dit quoi tête d'allumettes ?! Je vais la faire de toute façon ! Rétorqua le brun.

Sur l'élan de la provocation de Natsu, Grey prit Nea dans ses bras musclés ce qui fit rougir notre adolescente au cheveux roses. Puis le jeu reprit.

-Tiens... Natsu ! Interpela Grey.

-Action !

-Fait la danse des canards !

Natsu mort de honte mais ne voulant pas se défiler, dansa mais comme il est nul, c'était catastrophique donc très comique pour nos amis !

-Aru ! Cria le rose.

-Si je dis vérité ça va devenir catastrophique le connaissant, pensa-t-elle, action ! Répondit-elle.

-Alors euh... Mets toi à poil !

-Cours toujours !

Aru prit une bouteille de bière et bu une gorgée !

-Pff t'as pas de cran ! Cria Natsu.

-T'aurais approuvé que Lucy se mette à poil devant tout le monde ?! Rétorqua Aruphina.

Natsu se calma et abandonna car en effet il n'aimerait pas que la femme qu'il aime soit nue devant d'autres !

-Alors euh... Lucy ! Choisit la brunette.

-Vérité !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as cuisiné ?

-Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?! Insurgea Lisanna.

-Des pennes à la carbonara... Pourquoi ?

Aru se leva pour se diriger à la cuisine puis revient avec un gros sac plastique avec différents médicaments.

-Euh à quoi tu joues Aru ? Questionna Jellal.

-Bah je prépare les médocs pour Natsu, vu que c'est lui qui va manger le plat de Lucy...

Elle avait dit ça avec une telle évidence qu'ils regardèrent Lucy, d'un air très inquiet.

-Quoi ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Tu cuisines si mal que ça ? Interrogea Juvia.

-C'est pas vrai ! Rétorqua la blonde.

-Bah dans ce cas pourquoi... ? Demanda Lévy en fixant Aru.

-Parce que c'est une bombe à retardement ! S'exclama notre brune.

-T'as testé, toi ! Ajouta Gajeel.

-Ouais... ,soupira Aruphina, depuis j'ose plus goûté ou même touché ses plats...

-Et pourquoi tu l'as laissée cuisiner ce soir ?! Cria Erza.

-Bah c'est Natsu qui mange et il a un trou noir à la place d'un estomac... J'ai pensé que c'était pas si grave que ça..

-T'as bien raison ! Ria Grey.

-Tu veux te battre ?! Provoqua le rose.

Natsu regarda Grey avec un air de défi. Les deux combattants s'apprêtèrent à se battre quand une aura ainsi qu'un regard aussi noir que la nuit se fit sentir ! C'était Erza qui les menaçait du regard.

-Vous allez pas vous battre ici ! Vous allez mettre le bordel et...

Lisanna ne finit pas sa phrase que Aruphina exclama que si l'un deux faisait ne serait-ce qu'une tâche, le sceau, le torchon, la serpillère et le détergent les attendaient pour faire ami-ami ainsi que le marteau, les clous et plusieurs planches !

-Bon revenons au jeu ! C'est ton tour Lucy ! Annonça Mirajane jovialement.

-Erza ! S'écria la jeune blonde.

-Action ! Répondit la rousse.

Lucy fit un sourire espiègle avant de lui annoncer d'embrasser Jellal, les deux rougirent fortement et Erza sans l'ombre d'un doute bu une gorgée ! Aru ainsi que d'autres personnes soupçonnaient une relation secrète entre les deux.

-Natsu.. ,appela la blonde.

-Oui ?

-C'est moi ou Aru a un air triste ? Chuchota Lucy.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur... Pour certains ! Comme l'avait prédit Aru.. Natsu avait mal au ventre, Lucy était complètement saoul ainsi que beaucoup d'autres donc dormaient ! Seuls Aru, Grey et Nea étaient sobres parce qu'ils tenaient bien à l'alcool ? Pas tout à fait ! Grey avait Nea dans ses bras, refusant de la lâcher, il s'endormit. Nea était beaucoup trop fatigué pour faire lâcher Grey et puis elle aimait être dans ses bras et donc s'endormit à son tour ! Aru était complètement sobre, après l'action qu'elle a refusé à Natsu , elle a fait toutes les autres sans se plaindre ! Elle commença par monter un à un ses amis, pour Nea et Grey qui s'étaient endormis dans le canapé et l'un sur l'autre, elle leur apporta une large et chaude couverture ! Elle n'oublia pas de faire une petite photo souvenir, elle donna ensuite des médicaments à Natsu qui se remit très vite en allant aux toilettes après !

-Aru, t'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ? Demanda Natsu.

-Si tu sais cuisiner oui aussi non.. non, répondit cette dernière.

-Mais toi tu sais cuisiner ! Se plaignit le jeune homme.

-Bon viens ! Soupira Aruphina.

Aru alla dans la cuisine avec Natsu à ses talons, elle posa une grande casserole avec de l'eau salée sur le feu, elle prit un sac de spaghetti. Elle attendit que l'eau bout pour mettre les spaghettis, elle attendit la cuisson et une fois fini elle posa le plat devant le nez de Natsu.

-Tiens ! Mange !

-Mais il y a pas d'assaisonnement !

La brune soupira, elle reprit l'assiette et l'assaisonna, puis la remis devant Natsu ! Il commença à manger avec un visage ravi, on aurait dit un enfant !

-C'est super bon !

-Ouais bon.. C'est pas grand chose..

-Au faite Aru.. Ce type qui est venu au lycée...

-Ça te concerne pas ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle partit dans le jardin en laissant Natsu finir son plat de spaghettis. Aru s'assit sur un banc dans le jardin, elle avait besoin de l'air du soir pour se calmer un peu, elle avait aussi envie de pleurer ! Elle était réjouie que son plat plaise à Natsu et ses sentiments avaient refait surface... Mais Natsu aimait Lucy pas elle ! Ses larmes débordées dangereusement de ses yeux rubis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit deux bras chaleureux la prendre par derrière. Elle sentit que c'était Natsu, il était le seul à avoir une température aussi étrangement élevée ! Ses larmes s'écoulèrent d'avantage ! Elle aurait voulu plonger dans ses bras musclés mais elle les rejeta, elle s'enfonça dans les ténèbres du jardin sous le regard du voleur de son cœur ! Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette façon ! Il la poursuivit et la plaqua contre le tronc d'un arbre une fois l'avoir rattrapé.

-Lâche-moi ! Ordonna Aru.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe et après je te lâcherai !

Aru se débattit contre Natsu mais rien à faire, elle n'y arrivait pas ! Ses larmes commencèrent à devenir des torrents, de ses pouces Natsu essaya d'essuyer les grosses larmes qui inondaient le visage de notre belle brune.

-Lai... sse-... M... oi ! Hoqueta-t-elle.

Natsu voulut l'enlacer mais elle le repoussa, mais en voyant qu'il ne renonçait pas, elle commença à l'insulter et à le frapper. Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, ses coups n'étaient pas aussi fort qu'avant !

-Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?!

-Parce que tu es mon amie et je m'inquiète !

-Laisse-moi ! Hurla-t-elle, en pleurs.

Elle s'écarta de Natsu et voulut une fois de plus s'enfuir mais Natsu l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Elle se débattit mais il bloqua ses mouvements, les larmes d'Aru coulaient et quelques secondes plus tard on entendit des reniflements. Elle arrêta de se débattre, elle plongea même dans les bras de Natsu !

-C'est en rapport avec ce type qui est venu ce matin ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il y a eu un type ce matin qui nous avait demandé où était le vieux !

-Et ?

-Le vieux est venu et il l'a renvoyé ! Il avait pas l'air net ce type !

-Tant mieux... , murmura Aru soulagée.

Natsu resserra son étreinte et Aru posa la tête au creux de son épaule, sans que Aru ne le voit, il rougissait et elle aussi d'ailleurs ! Puis le lendemain, Aru était la première à être lever. Il y avait ensuite Natsu et Grey, qui s'étaient réveillés à la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner que notre héroïne préparait, Grey en se réveillant avait réveiller Nea avec lui !

-Ça sent bon ! Tu prépares quoi ? Demanda Nea.

-Des crêpes. Répondit Aru.

-Miam ! S'égaya Grey.

Aru posa les assiettes de crêpes sur la table et alla réveiller ceux qui dormaient encore ! Tous étaient maintenant autour de la table et mangeait ses crêpes goulument !

-C'était super bon ! Complimenta Juvia.

-Merci, sourit Aru.

-T'aurais pas un médoc contre les maux de têtes ? Supplia Lucy.

-Tiens..

La brune tendit des cachets à Lucy qui avala le contenu avec de l'eau ! Aru soupira et regarda Lucy qui ne se sentait toujours pas bien.

-Je vais mourir ! Agonisa Lucy.

-Mais non, retourne te coucher ! Commanda Aru.

-Natsu ! Aide-la ! Ordonna Erza.

-Oui ! Je sais ! S'exclama ce dernier.

Natsu transporta la blonde dans sa chambre et une fois l'avoir couverte et embrasser, il la laissa dormir. Quand il descendit, il ne restait plus personne mis à part Aru.

-Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, tu peux... Proposa la brunette.

-Non c'est bon, je vais t'aider...

-Si tu le souhaites...

Aru faisait le ménage avec l'aide de Natsu mais un silence pesant régnait en maître. Natsu ne savait pas comment faire la conversation et son amie s'était renfermée.

-C'était qui ce type ? Risqua Natsu.

-Personne... répondit-elle après un long silence.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi te regardait-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien... Dit Aru à mi-voix.

-Aruphina ! Hurla Natsu.

Celle-ci sursauta au ton de la voix de son ami. Ce dernier la fixait avec colère, elle commença à trembler, Natsu se rapprocha et au moment même où il la retourna vers lui... Elle lui mit un poing monumental dans la tête !

-T'es folle !

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Tu devrais être avec Lucy ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! Cria-t-elle.

Natsu était un peu sur le cul. Aru l'avait frappé assez fort, elle venait de reprendre ses esprits, s'excusa en bredouillant.

-C'est rien... Bon on continue ?

-Va plutôt tenir compagnie à Lucy... Elle va bientôt se réveiller..

-Non, elle est grande et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rater quelque chose !

-Si tu le dis...

Le ménage reprit et l'atmosphère était devenue moins pesante. Le soir, tous étaient revenus, au grand désespoir de Aruphina.

-Pas encore ! Cria cette dernière.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Mirajane.

-Parce que j'ai du être toute seule avec Natsu a rangé ! Et Lucy est encore cloîtrée au lit ! S'écria la brunette.

Tous regardèrent Natsu surpris. Erza regarda Aru puis Natsu, elle suspectait quelque chose...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les problèmes d'Aruphina.**

-Il y a un problème Erza ? Questionna Aru.

-Hein ? Non pourquoi ? Répondit la rousse.

-Bah t'arrêtes pas de faire des aller-retour entre Natsu et moi... Expliqua la brune.

-Bon tu vas nous laisser ici ou on peut entrer ?! S'impatienta Gajeel.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir... euh.. Ça me tenterai bien de vous laissez dehors mais je ne suis pas sans cœur pour vous fermez la porte au nez alors entrez mais je vous préviens si je suis encore toute seule à nettoyer, je vous jure, je vous ramène par la peau des fesses et vous nettoierez tout de fond en comble ! Prévint Aru.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation, Aru satisfaite les laissa entrer. Elle partit joyeuse que sa menace fonctionne sur ses amis, Aru avait aussi son côté méchant et sadique, elle se dirigeait donc vers la cuisine où se tenait maintenant Virgo qui était rentrée par la porte de derrière.

-Vous semblez bien joyeuse.. Sourit Virgo.

-Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ça Virgo... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour ce soir.. Sifflota-t-elle toute contente.

-Vous voulez cuisiner ?

-Oui, il y a un problème ? Demanda Aru un peu déconcertée par la question.

-Et bien je pensais que vous aviez rendez-vous avec votre oncle au restaurant « Sweet of Dream », il m'a dit que vous lui avait affirmé cela... Commença la servante.

Aruphina réagit au quart de tour et lâcha la pomme de terre qu'elle avait en main prête à l'éplucher, elle jeta l'éplucheur et elle eut un air sombre. Toute la joie qu'elle venait d'avoir, avait disparu en même pas trois secondes ! Elle avait envie de crier et de hurler ce qu'elle pensait mais le faire sur sa servante qui avait toujours été pour elle et Lucy, cela elle ne voulait pas et de plus ses amis étaient dans la pièce d'à côté ! Elle n'eut qu'une envie c'était de d'enlever le tablier qu'elle s'était passée en entrant dans la cuisine et de courir à ce stupide rendez-vous et dire les quatre vérités à ce qui lui servait d'oncle ! Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle balança le tablier à Virgo qui le rattrapa, elle courra vers la porte de sortie sous les yeux interrogateurs de ses amis dont quelques uns seulement réagirent dès qu'ils la virent traverser la pièce. Ses personnes étaient Nea, Grey, Natsu et Erza, ils lui coururent après et crièrent son nom mais Aru était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle ne les entendait pas ! Quand il s'agissait de son oncle Aru ne se contrôlait plus vraiment, elle détestait cet homme, cet homme qui lui avait tant de fois privé de sa liberté pour toucher à son précieux héritage, oui l'héritage qu' Aruphina avait reçu de ses parents et de son précieux grand-père ! Ce n'est pas qu'elle était avide non, bien au delà de ça, elle ne supportait pas que les autres membres de sa famille osent l'utiliser pour se servir dans ce que les gens qu'elle aimait lui avaient légué ! Elle ne l'autorisait pas, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait abandonné la demeure familiale qu'elle avait laissé au bon soin de son meilleur ami Hibiki et de son cousin Nagi qui était une personne en qui elle pouvait faire confiance, Nagi et elle étaient très proches quand ils étaient petits d'ailleurs, ils gardent toujours contact ! Elle arriva dans le restaurant « Sweet of Dream », elle entra et chercha du regard son soit-disant oncle ennemi ! Nea, Grey, Erza et Natsu toujours entrain de courir pour la rattraper la virent entrer dans le restaurant, ils y pénétrèrent à leur tour et virent Aru s'asseoir devant un homme plus vieux qu'elle et son visage exprimé du dégout et de la colère envers cet homme, Natsu le reconnut c'était le type qui avait été virer par le vieux Makarov. Natsu sentait un danger, il voulait extirper Aruphina de ce type et lui lançait un regard de la mort mais Erza proposa qu'ils prennent une table non loin pour écouter leur conversation et à l'abri du regard de Aru. Tous acquiescèrent et s'installèrent à une table tout près d'eux mais sans que la petite Aru ne les voit. Ils commandèrent vite fait et tendirent l'oreille, la conversation ne semblait pas joyeuse.

-Alors... Quand vas-tu enfin revenir ? Sourit l'oncle.

-Dans tes rêve.. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne reviendrai pas ! Et jusqu'à ce que tu sois sous terre, dans une tombe entrain de pourrir ou encore partit en cendre, je ne retournerai pas la-bas ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas y retourner, tu n'as qu'à signer ce contrat...

-Qui dit comme quoi, je te donne tout les biens qui me sont remis ? Non merci ! Je préfère encore rester comme je suis ! Objecta Aru.

-Oui mais tu sais que tu es encore mineur, et donc tu as besoin d'un tuteur !

-Mon tuteur, c'est le vieux Makarov! Cracha-t-elle.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis le testament de mes parents ! Renseigna-t-elle.

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler... Un mensonge ?

-Cette partie ne vous était pas réservée !

-Je vois... Dans ce cas, je vais aller devoir me plaindre à Hibiki et à Nagi...

-De quoi est-ce que tu …

-Oh tu n'es pas au courant ? Hibiki n'a plus sa santé de fer depuis que tu es partie, il a du se sentir trahi ! Quand à Nagi, il est bousculé par les autres car vous êtes étonnamment proche ! Coupa l'homme.

Aru avait les yeux grands ouverts, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, Nagi lui racontait tout et Hibiki était son confident et elle le sien alors pourquoi, est-ce qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ça ou soit était-ce un mensonge pur et simple pour qu'elle rentre, elle ne savait pas si elle devait le gober et rentrait en quatrième vitesse ou passer un coup de fil à Nagi et Hibiki pour qu'ils se voient et qu'ils mettent les choses au point... Elle préféra la deuxième option et si vraiment ce que cet homme disait vrai alors elle rentrerai et réglerai le problème ! Elle ne laisserai jamais ses deux là s'en prendre plein la gueule alors qu'elle, elle mène une vie normale sans trop de soucis ! Surtout que ça concernait son héritage ! Ses biens !

-Dégage d'ici ! La prochaine fois que je te vois, je te jure que je ferai en sorte que tu sois à mille pieds sous terre ! Cria Aru avant de se lever et de quitter le restaurant sous les yeux des clients et des serveurs.

-On se reverra de tout manière.. Ricana l'homme avant de payer l'addition et de quitter lui aussi le café.

-On fait quoi ? On la suit ou bien on la laisse seule ? Demanda Grey.

-On la suit ! Répondit immédiatement Nea.

Nea n'attendit pas que ses amis la suivent, et se courra pour retrouver son amie, son amie si chère, qu'elle aimait tant, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte à cause d'un salopard d'oncle ! Erza, Natsu et Grey avaient suivi Nea qui était à la recherche de Aruphina, d'ailleurs elle la retrouva assez facilement comme si elle avait un instinct pour retrouver la brune. Aru était un peu perdu dans le vague, complètement dans les nuages, ses pensées étaient pour des personnes bien lointaines.

-Aru ! Cria Nea qui courrait derrière elle.

-hm ?

Aru se retourna et Nea sauta dans ses bras avec un regard inquiet. Aru lui fit un sourire éclatant bien qu'il y avait énormément de tristesse dans ses yeux, son cœur déjà souffrait mais il fallait en plus que ses problèmes familiaux se ramènent ! Grey, Erza et Natsu arrivèrent un peu à la traine, ils étaient eux aussi inquiets mais Aru les rassura qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Quand tous furent rentrer, la maison était déserte, Aru vit Lucy descendre par les escaliers la tête complètement dans le cul, elle se dirigea vers Natsu et lui fit un chaste baiser et lança un bref salut au reste. Nea ne répondit pas, elle n'aimait pas trop Lucy car comment dire, elle ne se préoccupait pas de Aru, elle ne voyait pas sa souffrance et ne s'occupait que d'elle ! Aru lui fit un sourire, elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, elle allait être suivi de Nea mais cette dernière fut retenu par Grey qui lui disait non de la tête, Lucy complètement perdue par ce qui se passe, alla rejoindre Aru avant même que quelqu'un ne l'arrête. Elle monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte de Aru mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clef, Lucy redescendit et alla se caler dans les bras de Natsu en faisant une mine triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luce ? Demanda Natsu.

-Elle ne veut pas m'ouvrir... Répondit cette dernière.

-Elle a juste besoin d'être seule Lucy... Elle te parlera en temps voulu... Conseilla Erza.

-Oui vous avez raison ! Sourit la blonde.

Pendant ce temps, Aru était dans sa chambre, elle avait prit le téléphone avec elle et avait composé un numéro qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier mais elle hésitait à appuyé sur le bouton vert. Si c'était une autre personne qui répondait, si il était vraiment arrivé malheur à eux, elle ne saurait plus quoi faire, elle inspira profondément et appuya sur ce fameux bouton vert qui lança son appel. Elle attendit que son interlocuteur décrocha et une seconde plus tard, se fut le cas.

-Allô ? Répondit la voix.

-Hi... Hibiki... Articula Aru.

-Aru ?! S'étonna Hibiki.

-Oui... C'est moi..

-Tu vas bien ? Nagi et moi on s'inquiétait quand tu ne nous as laissé qu'une lettre pour nous prévenir de ton départ !

-Ou... Oui excuse-moi...

-Ce n'est rien, je suis content que tu appelles, Nagi aussi va être ravi de t'entendre, on attendait des nouvelles de toi depuis des lustres ! La lettre que tu nous as laissé ne nous a pas précisé où tu étais alors on ne pouvait pas te rejoindre... Expliqua Hibiki.

-Je ne voulais pas que tous sache où j'étais mais apparemment mon oncle a réussi à me retrouver... Avoua-t-elle.

-Il essaie de te ramener, je paris !

-T'as tout compris ! Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez... C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé..

-On est en pleine forme, il est vrai qu'on a tout les jours, le regard tueur de ta famille sur nous mais ils ne nous font aucun mal, ils passent souvent leur chemin en silence ! Rigola-t-il.

-D'accord... Souffla-t-elle soulagée de la nouvelle.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non pas vraiment... Hibiki, ça te dirait qu'on se voit tout les trois avec Nagi ?

-Avec plaisir ! Et Nagi va être fou de joie ! Il y a un moment déjà qu'on ne s'était pas vu en plus ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, cela faisait vraiment longtemps, ria-t-elle doucement.

-On se voit où ? Pas près d'ici en tout cas, parce que si ils te voient, ils te ramèneront de force !

-Je sais, pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas à Magnolia, c'est la ville dans laquelle j'habite maintenant, on se rejoint à la gare ! Demain matin !

-Ok ! Bisous ma choupi, on se voit demain ! Fait de beau rêve ! Je t'adore !

-Moi aussi je t'adore, bisous et à demain !

Aru raccrocha et se sentit soulagée d'avoir pu parler à Hibiki, elle n'avait pas pu parler à Nagi mais elle espérait que lui aussi soit en bonne forme comme Hibiki. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, elle semblait légère et heureuse, ce qui n'échappa à nos amis qui étaient encore dans le salon. Aru se dirigea dans la cuisine dans la bonne humeur de cuisiner un bon petit plat, Nea la rejoignit et lui fit un grand sourire que cette dernière rendit. Aru s'était mise aux fourneaux sous le regard observateur de Nea, tandis que ses amis parlaient de tout et de rien dans le salon, après avoir préparer à manger et mit la table Nea et Aru appelèrent leurs amis. Tous s'installèrent à la table et commencèrent à manger avec régal.

-Ta cuisine est toujours aussi bonne ! S'égailla Lucy.

-Merci ! Sourit Aru.

-Demain vous faites quoi ? Demanda Erza.

-Rien mis à part mes devoirs, soupira la blonde.

-On pourra les faire ensemble ! Proposa le rose.

-Moi je sais pas trop... Je suppose que je dois aider ma vieille avec son café... Avoua Grey.

-Vous tenez un café ? Questionna Nea.

-Oui, « Ice Palace », où le meilleur dessert est notre sublime Parfait ! Dit-il en rigolant.

-Je viendrais faire un tour demain alors ! Décida Nea.

-Moi aussi je passerais avec Jellal et les autres ! Décréta Erza.

-Et toi Aru ? Tu viens ? Demanda Grey.

-Désolée, j'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un... Sourit-elle.

Tous la regardèrent avec de grand yeux et limite leur bouche allait atteindre le sol ! Aru n'avait jamais de rendez-vous et de plus, elle souriait en parlant, habituellement les seuls rendez-vous auxquels elle allait, la faisait soupirer parce que cela parlait de l'école ou encore de facture et autres... Mais elle venait de sourire et semblait impatiente d'être à demain, quand Aru se leva pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle en sifflotant un air gaie, tous se rapprochèrent et commencèrent à chuchoter.

-Elle a un rendez-vous... Commença Lucy.

-Et elle a l'air impatiente d'y être... Continua Natsu.

-C'est avec un garçon vous croyez ? Demanda Grey.

-Mais avec qui, la plus part des garçons qu'elle connaît ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde ! A moins que ce soit un garçon en dehors du lycée ! Supposa Nea.

-Nous devons savoir avec qui Aru va sortir... Décréta Erza.

-Demain, nous l'espionnerons ! Décidèrent-ils tous ensemble.

-Sauf que moi, j'ai mon service alors je compte sur vous pour les détails !

-T'inquiète pas Grey, on te racontera tout ! Sourit Nea.

Grey la gratifia d'un sourire qui la fit rougir, ils décidèrent donc d'un plan pendant que Aru était occupée, quand elle revint, ils firent comme si de rien était. Ce soir, tous dormaient à la maison des deux filles, ils parlèrent, rigolèrent et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que quelques uns tombèrent de fatigue ! Erza monta dans une des chambres d'amis, Nea monta dans la chambre d' Aru car elle voulait dormir avec elle ce soir, Aru lui répondit qu'elle pouvait mais qu'elle la rejoindrait plus tard, Grey dormit dans une autre chambre d'amis, Natsu n'était pas encore fatigué mais Lucy, elle l'était donc partie se coucher. Il ne restait plus que Natsu et Aru encore une fois, ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux avant que Natsu lui fasse un sourire et que son ventre ne cri famine. Aru soupira et se leva pour lui faire à manger, ce goinfre la faisait toujours cuisiner à des heures tardives, Aru cuisinant sous le regard de Natsu, dans un sens cela l'embarrasser parce qu'elle était seule avec lui et puis ses sentiments n'étaient pas tout à fait tapis au fond de son cœur. Une fois avoir fini, elle lui présenta l'assiette et ce dernier se régala avec un grand sourire d'enfant qui faisait fondre notre brunette. Après avoir manger, Natsu se mit à fixer Aru, elle semblait plus joyeuse que d'habitude, il voulait savoir absolument ce qui rendait heureuse sa partenaire de bataille.

-Dit Aru... Commença-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Tu as rendez-vous avec qui ? Lâcha-t-il.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, chantonna-t-elle.

-Oui mais je veux savoir ce qui te rend heureuse ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Bon d'accord, je vais te le dire, répondit-elle en riant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non ! Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

-Méchante ! Bouda-t-il.

-Oh ! Tu boudes ? Un vrai gamin ! S'esclaffa-t-elle en lui tirant une joue.

-Tu peux bien me le dire ! Dit-il, en boudant toujours et en la faisant lâcher prise.

-Bon très bien, je vais juste voir un ami ! Avoua-t-elle.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il drôlement curieux.

-C'est tout ce que je te dis ! Bonne nuit !

-Et attends !

Aru lui tira la langue une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre où elle retrouva Nea endormie au fond de son lit. Elle s'installa à côté d'elle et elle les recouvra toutes les deux de sa couverture, puis elle partit dans les bras de Morphée. Natsu en bas, abandonné par Aruphina, était dans ses pensées, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, cela le déranger un peu que Aru lui cachait avec qui elle sortait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour elle, cela ne le concerner pas du tout en plus, mais il voulait savoir pour apaiser ce drôle de sentiment au fond de lui, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu, un sentiment étrange qui le rendait bizarre, un sentiment qu'il détestait avoir ! Il avait l'impression qu'on lui prenait quelque chose comme avec ce type qui avait parlé avec Aru cet après-midi, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui donner un bon coup de poing dans la face pour se calmer les nerfs, mais il s'était retenu de le faire car il ne voulait pas causer de problème au restaurant. Il reçut un appel téléphonique de son père apparemment.

-Allô ?

-Natsu ! Où es-tu ?

-Chez ma petite amie... Répondit-il en soupirant.

-Ah mince... Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais passer pour m'aider au travail !

-Non, je suis occupé et je veux pas faire ton travail !

-Oui donc bon ! Fait pas de connerie ! Répondit son père en riant avant de raccrocher.

Natsu ria avec lui, même si à certain moment, son père était désespérant, il l'adorait car il le comprenait et ne lui imposait pas de limite mis à part quand il allait trop loin, si son père n'était pas là, Natsu serait entrain de se battre, aurait formé un gang et essayerait d'être au sommet de tout ça ! Demain allait être une journée chargeait pensa-t-il, ils devaient espionner Aru, ce qui ne plairait pas à la jeune fille et qui plus est que quand elle le découvrira, ils devront faire face à sa colère ce qui n'allait être beau à voir. Cependant lui aussi voulait savoir, savoir ce qui la rendait heureuse, ce qui lui donnait ce regard pétillant, ce regard rempli de joie, ce qui lui donnait sa bonne humeur, il allait le découvrir demain. La personne qui pouvait rendre sa Aru si joyeuse, si contente, Natsu repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire dans sa tête et se secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser comme ça, Aru était juste son amie ! Elle n'était rien d'autre que son amie ! Il sortait avec Lucy ! Sa Luce, sa blonde, celle avec qui il sortait ! Ce n'était pas à Aru qu'il devait penser comme ça mais à Lucy ! Aru était son amie avec qui il se battait tous les jours, ils se chamaillaient sans arrêt pour un rien mais c'est comme ça qu'ils s'adoraient l'un et l'autre ! Avec Lucy s'était différent, elle était pour lui un ange, une personne qu'il aime beaucoup plus qu'une simple amie, il ne devait pas penser à autre chose qu'à ses sentiments pour sa Luce. Sa belle et tendre, Lucy mais il avait ce sentiment insatisfait, il se sentait bizarre, il pensait depuis peu sans cesse à Aru, peut-être parce qu'il voyait qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un mais il ne voulait pas mettre Aru en priorité en dépit de Lucy. Cela n'était pas correct envers les deux, il blesserait Lucy et cela il ne voulait pas le faire, il ne voulait pas voir le visage de son ange baignait de larmes. Natsu partit se coucher dans une chambre d'amis en essayant de ne plus penser à ce sentiment qui s'insinuait en lui et qui bientôt commencerait à le ronger de l'intérieur tel un doux poison.

Fin du Chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le rendez-vous d'Aru et le problème intérieur de Natsu !**

Le lendemain, Aruphina s'était habillée très joliment pour sortir, tous ses amis étaient aux aguets pour espionner la brune. Quand Aru lança un « A ce soir », tous nos amis se levèrent et se mirent à se préparer, tous sortirent Grey se dirigea vers son travail car il ne pouvait pas vraiment y participer ! Tous suivaient Aru à une distance où elle ne pourrait les voir, celle-ci toute joyeuse allait à son point de rendez-vous, elle sautillait presque pour y aller. Aru arriva à son point de rendez-vous qui était la gare de Magnolia, elle se dirigea vers l'horloge qui surplombait le lieu et en dessous se trouvait deux jeunes hommes, Aru courra jusqu'à eux pour ensuite leur sauter dessus et les serrait fort dans ses bras. Ses amis espions étaient choqués, elle n'avait pas rendez-vous avec un mais avec des garçons ! Qui plus est, elle leurs souriait d'un vrai sourire sans tristesse rempli de bonheur. Ils allèrent se promener et ils entamèrent une discussion cependant nos amis trop loin pour entendre décidèrent juste de les suivre. Pendant ce temps Aru avait revu Hibiki et Nagi, elle était vraiment heureuse, et eux aussi d'ailleurs.

-Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! S'exclama Nagi.

-Oui, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! S'enjoua Aru.

-Tu sembles heureuse... Commenta Hibiki.

-Tu trouves... Il y a des moments où je m'en veux de vous avoir laisser en arrière... Avoua-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Nous comprenons ta situation et puis on ne se laisse pas abattre avec Hibiki !

-C'est vrai, tu n'as pas à t'en faire et puis tu es heureuse ! Mais n'oublie pas de donner de tes nouvelles !

-D'accord ! Je n'oublierai pas ! Aller pour aujourd'hui, on va s'amuser !

Ils hochèrent la tête et Aru les entraina partout, elle les emmena dans des magasins, dans des arcades, dans un karaoké enfin bref, elle les avait trainé dans toute la ville ! Du côté de Nea et compagnie, ils avaient du mal à la suivre sans se faire repérer, Aru était heureuse et pour une fois elle s'amusait sans penser à de chose triste, peut-être était-ce une bonne chose pensa Nea, elle voyait le visage radieux de Aru sans tristesse et depuis longtemps elle voulait le voir ! Aru venait de sortir du karaoké avec Hibiki et Nagi et elle se dirigeait vers un magasin de vêtements, elle se retourna pour les regarder avec un regard brillant et pétillant, les deux garçons soupirèrent puis se regardèrent pour rire de leur réaction similaire. Aru allait entrer dans le magasin suivie des deux garçons mais elle percuta une personne qui soupira d'entendre les braillements d'une personne qui criait après lui.

-Oh... Excuse-moi... Dit la personne.

-Ce n'est rien... Moi aussi je m'excuse... S'excusa Aru.

-Aruphina ? C'est toi ?

-Luxus ?! S'écria la brune.

-Hey ! Luxus ! Reviens ! Hurla une fille derrière lui.

-Tu parles trop ! Rétorqua ce dernier.

-Evergreen ?

-Aruphina ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes pas à Londres ?! S'étonna-t-elle.

-C'est une longue histoire... Répondit ce dernier.

-Allons dans un endroit plus calme pour parler... Intervint Hibiki.

Tous hochèrent la tête et au moment de partir dans un endroit beaucoup plus calme que l'entrée d'un magasin, Luxus ainsi que sa bande composée de Fried, Bislow, Evergreen et une personne que Aru n'a jamais vu. Elle se nomma Itami Ayura, elle avait les cheveux bleus et des yeux bleus, elle semblait être l'opposé de Luxus, elle ne semblait pas aimer Luxus et compagnie mais apparemment, elle reste avec eux pour certaines raisons inconnues à ce jour. Ils partirent dans un café au nom de « Ice Palace », l'endroit où Grey travaillait en tant que serveur. Grey alla prendre leur commande.

-Salut Aru !

-Salut Grey ! Les autres ne sont pas là ?

-Non, pas encore et toi tu es ici avec ?

-Voici Hibiki mon meilleur ami, Nagi mon cousin, j'avais rendez-vous avec eux et voici notre ami Luxus et sa bande revenus de Londres !

-Luxus ! T'es revenu ?!

-Ouais... Longue histoire... Répondit-il.

-Tiens, une personne que je ne connais pas ! S'aperçut Grey.

-Elle s'appelle Itami Ayura... On la ramenait avec nous de Londres, bien que je me serais passé de la prendre... Soupira le blond.

-Hé ! Je te permet pas Pikachu ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-T'as dit quoi ?!

Luxus et Ayura commencèrent à se chamailler, Aru pensait que cela ressembler à elle et Natsu quand ils se battaient.. Fried intervint pour calmer les jeux en leur disant qu'ils étaient dans un café et donc qu'il fallait avoir un minimum de tenu ! Les deux se calmèrent et ils commandèrent des Parfaits pour les filles qui n'étaient pas de petits Parfaits, ils étaient énormes que Aru se délecta à chaque bouchée comme Ayura mais Evergreen se retint de manger autant en face de Luxus.

* * *

P.O.V Aruphina

On était au café de Grey, on s'était régalé, j'étais heureuse de voir Nagi et Hibiki, ils ont le sourire aux lèvres et on s'amusait comme toujours, le sentiment incertain que j'avais, venait de disparaître. Avec Nagi et Hibiki, on se dirigea dans un endroit plus calme, on avait fait vraiment beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui, la journée était sur le point de finir, en sortant du café, on rencontra Nea et tout le reste. Je les regarda un instant et tous étaient assez embarrassés, avant même que je ne puisse dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, ils s'excusèrent de m'avoir espionner toute la journée, je les regardais... J'explosai de rire, je rigolais d'eux car ils étaient tellement désespérés qu'ils s'étaient courbés à 90° ! Je ne pouvais leur en vouloir, ils étaient sûrement curieux et inquiets à mon sujet. Je passai l'éponge sur leur bêtise puis on partit tous ensemble dans un parc pas très loin pour s'asseoir et parler de tout et de rien comme des amis de toujours.

-Alors, jouer les espions c'est comment ? Demandai-je.

-Ne me demande pas ! Hurla Lucy.

-C'était si terrible que ça ? Questionna Hibiki.

-Oui, on ne devait pas nous voir et les gens nous prenaient pour des fous... Expliqua calmement Nea.

-Je vois... Ria Nagi.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Pleurnicha Lucy.

-Moi j'ai trouvé ça distrayant ! Rétorqua Erza.

On rigola tous un bon moment, j'étais vraiment contente, je sentis un regard sombre se poser sur moi, je tournais la tête pour savoir cela venait et je vis cet homme, ce type qui me donne la nausée, il souriait, il souriait qui ne me disait rien qui vaille, il allait préparer quelque chose.. Je lui lança un regard glacé, il partit en riant et me lança un dernier regard avant de disparaître dans une voiture. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je soupirai, Nea m'observait en silence, elle voulait sûrement me parler. L'après-midi passa à une allure fulgurante, en rentrant, Nea me prit le bras et m'emmena dans ma chambre pour ensuite fermer la porte à clef pour que personne ne nous dérange.

-Alors ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Alors quoi ? Répondis-je.

-Lequel est ton petit copain ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Il n'y en a aucun, Nagi est mon cousin et Hibiki est mon meilleur ami ainsi que mon ami d'enfance ! Expliquai-je.

-Mouais... Bon et bien tout à l'heure je t'ai vu lancer un regard à quelqu'un... C'était ton oncle ?

-Tu es au courant ? Questionnai-je.

-Oui.. Quand tu es partie de chez toi en courant pour aller au restaurant « Sweet of Dream », on t'a suivi avec Natsu, Grey et Erza.

Je soupirai, je n'arrivais pas y croire, qu'ils m'espionnent quand je suis en rendez-vous avec Hibiki et Nagi passent assez bien, parce que je peux leur en parler mais si ils m'espionnent quand j'étais avec mon oncle, cela n'allait pas le faire ! Pas que je leur en veuille, je n'ai pas envie de les ennuyer avec mes problèmes surtout familiaux ! Tant que je n'aurais pas l'âge adulte, je ne pourrais pas les virer de ma maison, je ne pourrais pas avoir la sûreté de mon héritage, il faut que je tienne encore au moins deux semaines pour fêtait mon anniversaire, pour fêter mes dix-huit ans ! Nea me regardait avec un certain intérêt, je lui rendit son regard, elle s'approcha de moi avant de faire un malaise, je la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne cogne sa tête contre le coin du lit ! Je la posa sur mon lit, j'avais l'habitude depuis le temps de ses malaises, ce n'était qu'un léger malaise, peut-être du au fait qu'elle soit un peu fatigué de sa journée. Je la laisse se reposer et je redescends en bas, où il n'y avait maintenant que Natsu, Lucy et Grey, Erza était rentrée chez elle, elle était fatiguée de la journée.

-Nea ?

-Elle se repose, elle a fait un léger malaise.. Répondis-je.

-Je peux aller la voir ? Demanda Grey, avec un air inquiet.

-Oui vas-y.

Je savais que Grey avait des sentiments envers Nea et elle envers lui, je ne m'immisce pas vraiment entre eux, je sais qu'un moment Grey se lancera, c'est un grand garçon et puis son intérêt pour elle commence à grandir à telle point qu'il sera obligé de lui dire « Je t'aime ». Je me retourne vers Natsu et Lucy qui étaient dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, je me sentis nauséeuse pendant un léger moment, mais je me repris en main. Je leur fis un sourire et m'assis sur le fauteuil qui était sur le flanc droit du canapé, je me sentais un peu seule, tout les deux s'aimer et se faisaient les yeux doux, je me sentis dégoûtée par tout ça, je ne voulais pas rester, je voulais que quelqu'un arrive et détruise ce moment ou encore qui enlève mon attention d'eux !

* * *

P.O.V Narrateur

Aru ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se décida donc de sortir de la pièce pour aller se réfugier dans le jardin en laissant les deux amoureux seuls. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger de sa présence, le jardin était l'endroit où elle aimait se retrouver pour refaire un peu ses émotions, le vent frais du soir lui fit le plus grand bien, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le jardin pour s'asseoir à un banc, cachait derrière un gros arbre. Elle pouvait voir les étoiles qui commençaient à montrer leur brillance dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait, elle ferma les yeux puis repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Hibiki et Nagi allaient parfaitement bien, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'avantage pour eux, elle pouvait le voir, Luxus et ses amis étaient revenus de Londres. Lucy et Natsu s'aimaient toujours autant, Nea et Grey avançaient un peu à leur rythme qui était timide, mais ils avançaient dans la bonne voie pour voir leur amour grandir. Tout les autres aussi n'avaient pas de soucis, ils vivaient heureux leurs jours, Aru semblait être la seule à avoir des problèmes plus grosse qu'elle et elle y était enfoncée de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'aux bouts des ongles ! Quelques perles d'eau traversaient son visage un peu rougi par le vent, il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid mais cela ne la déranger pas le moins du monde, elle entendit des pas derrière et elle se retourna avec les quelques larmes sur son visage. Elle vit Natsu arrivé, il semblait la chercher pour une raison quelconque, il voulait lui parler de quelque chose.

-Je t'ai retrouvé ! Je pensais bien que tu serais quelque part par ici ! Se réjouit ce dernier.

-Tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu pleures ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Hein ? Ah non, une poussière dans l'oeil rien de bien grave ! Sourit-elle.

-Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-il.

-Mais oui ! Répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

-Très bien... Répondit-il suspicieux.

-Lucy ?

-Montez se coucher... Elle était fatiguée, aujourd'hui était une journée épuisante pour elle ! Sourit-il.

-Je vois ! Ria Aru.

-Alors ? Lequel ?

-De quoi lequel ? Répondit la brune interloquée.

-Ton petit ami ! Insista Natsu.

-Pas toi aussi ! Soupira-t-elle.

-Nea te la demandait...

-Oui et aucun n'est mon petit ami, Nagi est mon cousin et Hibiki est mon meilleur ami ainsi que mon ami d'enfance ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Natsu esquissa un sourire, il semblait heureux qu'aucun des deux n'étaient son petit ami. Il continuait à regarder Aruphina qui était entrain de dire des choses sur eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, elle l'appela mais il était trop plongé dans son observation, il revint à ses esprits seulement quand elle lui toucha le bras. Elle le fixait avec un regard interrogateur, elle avait les joues un peu rouge aussi, elle semblait embarrassée.

-Natsu ?

-Oui ? Répondit ce dernier.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

-Hein ? Ah oh ! Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées...

-Toi ? Dans tes pensées ? Ria-t-elle, moqueuse.

-Ne te moques pas de moi ! Je suis capable de réfléchir quand même ! Rétorqua le rose.

-Oui mais c'est tellement rare ! Taquina Aru.

Natsu et Aru continuèrent à parler toute la nuit, de tout et de n'importe quoi, pour une fois aucune bagarre n'a été engagé, ils semblaient même rire ensemble de plusieurs choses qu'ils avaient fait de stupide dans leur passé. Enfin bref... Ils passaient un agréable moment, bien qu'une paire d'yeux les surveillait, Aru ressentit la fatigue montait rapidement, elle dit au revoir à Natsu et disparut dans la maison en laissant encore une fois un Natsu seul dans ses pensées.

* * *

P.O.V Natsu

Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, on a l'habitude de se battre comme chien et chat, on est pas fait pour s'entendre et pourtant on rit comme des débiles sur des histoires qu'on ne voudrait sûrement pas se raconter tellement on se foutrait royalement de la gueule de chacun ! Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe ces derniers temps, elle occupe de plus en plus mes pensées, mes rêves et j'ai l'impression de délaisser ma petite blonde préférée ! Je me sens odieux envers les deux ! Je sais que si je dis à Aru que je pense pratiquement à elle tout le temps, elle va se sentir dégoûtée parce que j'ai déjà Lucy et Luce aura le cœur brisé ! Je ne peux pas leur faire ça... Surtout qu'elles sont amies d'enfance et pratiquement sœur, Luce m'aime de tout son cœur, je le sais et Aru ne me voit sûrement que comme un ami gênant, mais quand on a parlé tout à l'heure, elle ne semblait pas être celle qu'elle montre devant les autres, comme si elle éprouvait des sentiments pour moi... Je dois sûrement me faire des illusions, elle n'aura jamais de sentiment de ce genre pour moi ! C'est sûr et certain mais pourquoi est-ce que j'espère que ce soit le cas ? Celle que mon cœur devrait aimer est Lucy, Heartfilia Lucy ! Cette petite tête blonde qui m'a toujours donné son amour débordant, qui m'a toujours fait vivre un moment de bonheur et qui ne m'embête pas à chaque phrase que je dis... C'est une fille incroyable et adorable ! N'importe qui en serait tombé amoureux et j'ai la chance d'être aimé par elle mais il manque quelque chose, surtout depuis que cet homme est venu, j'ai senti mon cœur se resserrait, mon corps tremblait de colère, une colère qui naissait en moi !

-Natsu ?

Je me retourne et vois Lucy, elle semblait inquiète, elle était censée être au lit, elle avait dit qu'elle était fatiguée... Elle s'est peut-être réveillée ou tout simplement n'arrive pas à dormir. Je la trouve drôlement agitée ce soir, je me demande ce qu'elle a … Me dîtes pas qu'elle a remarqué que je ressentais quelque chose pour Aruphina parce qu'aussi non... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Je dis n'importe quoi ! La seule personne que j'aime c'est Lucy ! Lu~cy ! Allez Natsu tu peux le faire ! La personne que tu aimes plus que tout c'est Lucy ! Lu~cy, celle qui se trouve devant toi et qui te regarde avec ses jolies yeux où les étoiles se reflètent magnifiquement mais pas autant que ceux d'Aru... Aru... AAAAAH ! Non pourquoi est-ce que je suis passé à cette folle d'Aru ?!

-Tu vas bien Natsu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Ah .. Euh... Oui je vais bien ! Dis-je en rigolant comme un débile.

Elle me regarde un instant avant de me faire un grand sourire et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle repartit toute joyeuse de ce qu'elle avait fait et pour une fois j'étais complètement sur les fesses, son baiser était possessif et un peu brutal, habituellement il est sucré et doux mais on aurait dit une autre personne... Elle était bizarre cette nuit ma Luce...

* * *

P.O.V Lucy

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du faire ça... Après tout c'est moi que Natsu aime, il a accepté de sortir avec moi, il est tout le temps avec moi et il montre qu'il m'aime bien que maintenant des fois, il a un air absent comme si ses pensées étaient lointaines. Cependant il m'aime, il me montre toujours son fabuleux sourire qui me fait tout le temps craquée ! Pourtant j'ai la vague impression qu'il va me quitter, qu'il va partir pour une autre et que cela me fera bien plus de mal que prévu, je n'arrive pas à ôter ce mauvais sentiment à l'intérieur... Je devrai peut-être en parler avec Aru, elle pourra m'éclaircir les idées et puis me donner de bons conseils comme avant, quand j'hésitais à propos de mon couple avec Natsu, elle avait toujours réussi à trouver les bons mots pour me donner confiance en moi ! Bon je vais la voir demain, elle doit être entrain de dormir... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais perdre Natsu demain d'un coup de tête !

* * *

P.O.V Narrateur

Le lendemain, tous se levèrent dans la maison. Nea se sentait beaucoup mieux et elle descendit avec Grey qui avait été à ses côtés toute la nuit apparemment, Aru faisait le petit déjeuner car elle devait être de bonne humeur et Virgo semblait avoir pris des jours de congé pour aller voir ses amis et sa famille ! Une fois tout préparer correctement, ils se dirigèrent avec joie et bonne humeur vers leur précieux lycée Fairy Tail, mais une fois là-bas, l'établissement semblait étrangement calme et le portail était fermé.

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui lisent ma fic, pour tout dire je ne savais pas si elle plairait, merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont posté des Reviews parce que ça me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère qu'ils continueront à l'apprécier.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Des vacances en avance !**

-Euh... On est à la bonne heure au moins ? On s'est pas trompée de jour au moins ?! Commença à paniquer Lucy.

-Calme-toi Luce... On nous a juste pas prévenu des travaux ! Sourit Natsu.

-Des travaux ? S'étonna Nea.

-Oui, c'est marqué là ! S'exclama le rose en montrant un panneau à côté d'eux.

Tous regardèrent Natsu avec des yeux grands ouverts, le plus débile de l'univers, Natsu Dragneel venait de remarquer une chose qu'eux même n'avaient même pas vu. Aru se mit à l'inspecter, elle fouilla dans ses cheveux et donna des petits coups sur sa tête comme lorsqu'on frappe à une porte et disait des « Je sais que vous êtes des extraterrestres ! Rendez-nous Natsu ! » et le reste du groupe la regardait morts de rire.

-C'est bon arrête ! C'est pas la première fois que je dis quelque chose de censé ! Avoua-t-il.

-Mais... Mais... La plus part du temps, tu sors des conneries plus grosses que toi ! Si tu deviens intelligent je fais comment pour jouer avec toi ! Pleurnicha Aru avec de fausses larmes.

-C'est bon fait pas ta comédie, je sais très bien que tu te fous de moi ! Soupira Natsu.

Aru voulut dire autre chose mais Lucy l'intercepta et lui demanda de se calmer ce qu'elle fit, Grey proposa qu'ils aillent à son café pour passer le temps étant donner que l'école était fermée jusqu'aux vacances qui arrivaient dans deux semaines. Tous acceptèrent de toute manière, ils n'avaient rien à faire pendant ce temps, donc ils étaient tous autour d'une table à parloter de tout et de rien tous les 5.

-Je trouve ça dégueulasse qu'on nous ait rien dis à propos de cette histoire de travaux ! Bouda Aru.

-Les autres étaient au courant ?

-Apparemment, on ne les a pas vu devant le portail aujourd'hui... Soupira Grey.

-Hey, les jeunots ! Interpella une voix.

-Fried ! Comment tu vas ?! S'exclama Lucy.

-Luxus n'est pas avec toi ? Habituellement tu es tout le temps avec lui ! Sourit Nea.

-Bah on va dire que je me suis enfui d'une bataille imminente pendant que Evergreen et Bickslow se font emporter par le torrent de Luxus et de Ayura... Sourit Fried.

-Ils se battent ? S'étonna Lucy.

-Bah on va dire que... Commença Fried.

-REVIENS ICI LUXUS ! JE VAIS TE PULVERISER ! Cria une voix féminine.

-J'ai pas à t'obéir ! Rétorqua Luxus.

-Coucou Ayura ! Sourit Aru.

-Ah, Aruphina !

-Tu peux m'appeler Aru tu sais, la plus part du temps mes amis m'appellent comme ça !

Luxus et son groupe rejoignirent notre petite bande préférée pour une longue discussion et une promenade pour passer le temps. Il y avait beaucoup d'animation, Aru avec Natsu se chamaillaient dans le courant était entrainé Luxus avec Ayura, il y avait Grey et Nea qui se lançaient des regards discrètement et enfin Fried, qui se la coulait douce en pensant à une certaine blanche qui avait capturé son cœur depuis maintenant plusieurs années et dont il n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait de tout son être.

-Mais je te dis que si ! Cria Aru.

-Moi je dis que non ! Et arrête de dire l'opposé de ce que je dis ! Rétorqua Natsu.

-Arrêtez de vous battre ! Vous pouvez pas passer une après-midi sans vous battre ?! Hurla Lucy.

-Non ! Répondirent les deux.

-C'est comme avec Ayura et Luxus, le jour où vous les verrez ne plus se crier dessus alors je dis HALLELUYA ! Je sors le champagne avec ! S'exclama Fried en rigolant.

-C'est bon, la pelouse ! T'es pas obligé de cacher ta joie ! Critiqua Ayura.

-Vous avez pas fini ! Souffla Luxus.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça Luxus ? Ironisa Grey.

Tous rigolèrent à la réflexion ironique de Grey, car en effet Luxus qui se disputait souvent avec Ayura qui disait qu'il en avait marre, ce n'était pas le mieux placé pour ça ! Aru était maintenant allongée par terre à regarder le ciel avec beaucoup de plaisance, elle les adorait, ses amis étaient vraiment quelque chose pour elle, elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans eux ! C'était tellement plaisant !

-Alors ?! Vous avez prévu quoi pour les vacances ?! S'exclama Nea.

-Moi je pensais rester pioncer dans mon antre ! Répondit Grey en rigolant.

-Rien de particulier à vrai dire... Répondirent Lucy, Natsu, Luxus, Ayura et Fried.

-Aru ? Et toi ?

-Je pensais donner rendez-vous à Hibiki et Nagi pour aller à la plage... Vous voulez venir ?

-A la plage ? OK ! On est tous partant ! Crièrent-ils.

-Génial ! Je les appelle !

Aru pris son téléphone et téléphona à Hibiki et Nagi pour leur projet de vacance, ils acceptèrent avec plaisir mais le seul problème était que eux ils avaient encore cours jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! Mais ce n'était pas un problème, ils étaient capable d'attendre une semaine à ne rien faire ! Il avait tout un mois de vacances après tout ! Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, le lendemain, Aru ne savait que faire, elle glandait devant la télé à zapper les chaînes avec pour compagnon un bol de pop-corn accompagné de caramel, de gâteaux et autres cochonneries qui vont avec, Nea était avec elle, cependant elle ne se goinfrait pas comme Aru qui n'avait que ça à faire, Grey travaillait, Natsu et Lucy faisait une sortie en amoureux, les autres avaient d'autres occupations beaucoup plus intéressantes que de tenir compagnie à une fille entrain de manger des tonnes de friandises mis à part Nea.

-JE M'EN~NUIE ! Cria Aru, au désespoir.

-Je comprend...

-Pourquoi, il y a pas quelque chose à faire !

-Bonne question...

-On sort ? Proposa la brune.

-Pour faire ? Demanda Nea.

-Bonne question...

-On peut aller à la piscine ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Elle est fermée aujourd'hui par faute, qu'il y a trop de Chlore...

-Comment tu sais ?

-J'y suis allée ce matin..

-Ah...

-Parc d'attraction ? Proposa Aru.

-Fermé aussi..

-Pourquoi ? On est lundi !

-Ils le refont...

-Comme le lycée ! Crotte !

-On est condamné à regarder les chaînes de télé jusqu'à la fin de la journée... Désespéra Nea.

-On se fait une crêpe party ? Proposa Aruphina.

-T'as tout ce qu'il faut ?

-Ouais ! J'ai tout ! On se la fait ?

-Je fais sauter les crêpes !

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine pour faire leur crêpe party pour la fin de la journée, Aru fit la pâte à crêpe et Nea les faisait cuire et les faisait sauter. Certaines crêpes atteignirent le plafond et y restèrent collé pendant un bon moment avant d'atterrir sur le sol en éclaboussant bien la pâte encore crue. La cuisine était remplie de crêpe volante, sur le plafond, sur les murs, sur les vêtements, sur le sol, mais elles réussirent quand même à en mettre quelques unes dans les assiettes. Une fois s'être bien marrer, les deux filles rangèrent et nettoyèrent tout en s'amusant, elles avaient tellement bien nettoyé que le sol était devenu une patinoire. D'ailleurs c'est à ce moment précis que Lucy et Natsu entrèrent dans la maison et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine mortellement glissante, Natsu fut le premier à dégringoler sur le sol suivit de Lucy qui fit une belle glissade sous les rires des deux adolescentes.

-ARU ! Cria Natsu.

-M'en veux pas... Haha ! Ria-t-elle.

-On a pas eu le temps de mettre le panneau ! Continua Nea tout en rigolant.

-Quel panneau ?! S'énerva Lucy.

-Le panneau pour prévenir de la glissade ! Explosèrent les deux jeunes filles.

Elles n'en pouvaient plus, mais en même temps, Natsu avait fait une super gamelle et en beauté en plus, Lucy avait fait une glissade que personne ne pensait avoir vu, c'était tellement hilarant que les deux jeunes filles se tenaient les côtes tellement elles riaient. Leur journée avait été pourrie toute la matinée mais l'après-midi était super, elles s'étaient amusées comme des folles bien qu'elles furent coursées par deux monstres, un rose et une autre blonde ! Elles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre d'Aru puis les deux chasseurs abandonnèrent rapidement en voyant que la porte ne s'ouvre pas, une fois avoir tout sécurisé, Aru regarda dans la chambre de Lucy, cette dernière dormait de fatigue, et elle donna le feu vert à Nea pour rentrer chez elle. Nea rentra chez elle en toute sécurité et Aruphina ferma la porte, au moment même où elle se retourna deux bras vinrent se coller des deux côtés de sa tête pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe, c'était Natsu, il avait attendu un bon moment avant de pouvoir faire ça, il avait été tellement patient que c'était un véritable exploit. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Aru.

-Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas te sauver ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire crispée.

-À ton avis ? Répondit-il, avec un grand sourire ironique.

-Non, alors tu peux me laisser passer ? Tenta-t-elle.

-Bien essayer, mais non ! Dit-il, en la portant en sac à patate.

-Hé ! Repose-moi tout de suite, Natsu ! Repose-moi ! Cria-t-elle.

-Si tu fais autant de bruit, Lucy va se réveiller ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Repose-moi, alors !

-Je crois plutôt qu'elle va se joindre à moi, pour te donner une bonne correction, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Repose-moi, Natsu !

Natsu emmena Aru dans le salon avec celle-ci en sac à patate et qui lui ordonnait de la reposer par terre, tout en lui donnant des coups dans le dos, celui-ci la jeta sur le canapé et se mit en califourchon sur elle pour qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas et pour bloquer ses mouvements, il se mit à la chatouiller, cette dernière n'en pouvait plus, elle était tellement entrain de rire qu'elle avait les yeux imbibés de larmes. Le rose ne s'arrêta qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la jeune brune avait une respiration haletante après avoir autant rigoler, elle réussit à dégager ses mains pour cacher ses yeux dont les perles salées coulaient depuis quelques instants. Natsu regarda le visage à moitié caché, de la jeune fille avant d'enlever les mains de cette dernière, il plongea ses iris dans ceux de la brune, les yeux rouges de la jeune fille brillaient comme des rubis, ils restèrent pendant un long moment à se contempler l'un et l'autre, comme si le monde n'appartenait qu'à eux. La sonnette de la porte brisa ce moment enchanteur entre les deux amoureux, Aru remercia mais pesta en même temps contre la personne qui les avait dérangé, elle aimait Natsu, elle ne pouvait pas le nier mais elle ne devait pas le montrer car il était avec Lucy et elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur maintenant qu'elle est heureuse. Natsu se leva d'Aru pour la laisser ouvrir la porte, elle essuya ses larmes qui restaient pour ensuite inspirer un bon coup, elle ouvrit la porte.

-Salut ! S'exclama la personne.

-Grey !

-C'est comme ça qu'on accueille ses amis ? S'exaspéra-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi tu viens chez moi à cette heure-là ?! Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour vous demandez un service, répondit-il.

Aru le laissa entrer et ils s'installèrent dans le salon, elle apporta quelque chose à grignoter. Lucy venait de se réveiller et elle les rejoignit.

-Alors de quoi tu voulais parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous savez que la semaine prochaine on va à la plage ?

-Oui, on le sait tous... Répondit le rose.

-Tu voulais nous demander un service non ? C'est quoi ce service ? Demanda directement Aru.

-Vous pouvez nous aider au café ?!

-Vous aidez au café ?

-Ouais, on manque de personnel et ma mère veut fermer la semaine prochaine pour partir en vacance chez mon oncle, donc elle a fait quelques réductions sur certain produit et c'est le bordel chez nous, j'ai pensé que si vous faites rien, vous pouviez nous donner un coup de main, ce serait super sympa ! Expliqua-t-il.

-Vous faites quelque chose vous les amoureux ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On a rien prévu à part se promener de long en large dans la ville comme d'habitude, répondit la blonde.

-Ça nous changera de ces longues ballades à ne rien faire ! S'exclama Natsu.

-Et toi Aru ? Demanda Grey.

-Pour tout te dire, aujourd'hui avec Nea, l'ennui était le mot clé de la journée, alors si ça peut me distraire toute la semaine avant notre sortie à la plage, volontiers ! Sourit-elle.

-Merci !

Grey leur expliqua que Nea avait aussi accepté et donc ils seront quatre, il leur expliqua aussi quelques règles sur le fonctionnement du travail à faire et que demain matin, il leur refera un petit topo sur tout ça pour savoir si ils avaient bien tout assimilé. Ils se quittèrent et le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous au café de la famille Fullbuster pour donner un petit coup de main, tous se changèrent pour avoir la tenue adéquate du café, Natsu se retrouvait aux fourneaux avec Ul la mère de Grey, Lyon s'occupait de la salle tout comme le reste et Ultear était à la caisse. Le café fut ouvert à neuf heures pile, les clients venaient en très peu de nombre le matin, c'était une tâche facile mais quand vint l'après-midi, une ruée de personne arriva, le restaurant familiale était bondé de personne qui voulait manger la fameuse spécialité de ce restaurant le super parfait glacé ! Les commandes volèrent de partout, nos amis avaient beaucoup à faire pour ne serait-ce qu'un après-midi, Luxus et Ayura apparurent en fin d'après-midi pour voler à leur rescousse et ils en avaient bien besoin, la fermeture était à dix-neuf heures et ils ne restaient plus que trente minutes.

-Plus que trente minutes ! Pensa Aru, entrain de servir des plats à une table.

-Aru ! Tu peux débarrasser la table six s'il te plait ?! Demanda Nea.

-J'y vais ! Répondit-elle.

Aru débarrassa la table six pour ensuite la nettoyer. La fermeture fut le plus grand soulagement de tous, ils s'affalèrent sur les sièges à l'arrière du restaurant, tous complètement K.O de leur journée de travail, Lucy regrettait d'avoir fait le choix d'aider Grey.

-C'est pour aider un ami, alors arrête de te plaindre ! S'exclama Nea, énervée contre Lucy qui ne faisait que se plaindre.

-Ne crie pas Nea et Lucy arrête de te plaindre, j'ai l'impression que mes oreilles vont me lâcher... Désespéra la brune complètement avachi sur la table.

-Allez réjouissez-vous ! On vous offre le super parfait glacé comme récompense de votre labeur !

-Génial ! S'écria Ayura.

-Une vraie gourmande ! Se moqua Luxus.

-Je suis fière de l'être ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Continue comme ça et tu finiras grosse comme une vache !

-Je suis pas grosse ! Rétorqua-t-elle en le frappant sur la tête.

-Ça fait mal ! Grogna le blond.

Une course poursuite entre Luxus et Ayura se mit en place, Aru se demandait comment ils pouvaient avoir encore autant d'énergie pour courir, bon il était vrai que ces deux-là étaient arrivés après mais ils avaient quand même couru après les commandes et slalomé entre les tables alors comment pouvaient être si énergiques. Grey arriva avec sa sœur et son frère avec les parfaits, ils se régalèrent pleinement et se délectaient de ce doux délice.

-C'était vraiment la foire aujourd'hui, dit Grey.

-Grâce à vous on a réussi à satisfaire tout le monde ! Se réjouit Ultear.

-Oui, dire que tout les jours jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ça va être comme ça... S'exaspéra Lucy.

-Tu rigoles, j'espère Lucy ? Ça va être pire de jour en jour ! Contredit Aru.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en vacances en avance ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Parce qu'il y a des travaux et qu'on ne peut rien y faire ! Rétorqua Nea.

Tous soupirèrent avant d'aller se changer et de rentrer chez eux, ils étaient tous éreinter par la journée et celles qui arrivent aller être encore pire que la première, Aru prit sa douche en première pour ensuite aller sur son ordinateur pour vérifier certaine chose, pendant que Lucy barbotait dans l'eau de la salle de bain. Elle regarda ses mails pour voir si elle n'avait rien reçu de très important, il y avait des pubs comme toujours, un mail de Lisanna, un de Erza et un autre de Jellal, il y en avait aussi un de Makarov. Elle supprima les pubs avant de s'attaquer aux mails de ses amis, Lisanna lui présentait des excuses pour ne pas avoir pu les prévenir parce que dès que sa sœur avait su qu'ils étaient maintenant en vacances, elle les a directement emmené en vacances sans plus attendre avant même qu'ils n'avaient pu dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, Aru sourit avant de passer à celui d'Erza qui indiquait qu'elle s'excusait de les avoir oublié et d'être parti au parc d'attraction aquatique avec Jellal, Lévy, Juvia et Gajeel. Elle ouvrit le mail de Jellal qui devait sûrement dire la même chose mais elle fut surprise de retrouver en détail les devoirs pour la rentrée, elle se mit à rire en voyant le postscriptum « Désolé, mais mon devoir de délégué avant tout ! », et pour finir elle lut le mail du vieux Makarov.

**« De : Makarov **

**À : Aruphina  
**

**Objet : Attention**

**Si tu pars en vacances, fait attention à toi, Rielgus fera sûrement des siennes pour que tu retournes chez toi ou fera en sorte que tu signes son foutu papier, j'aurais du y penser plus tôt avant de faire les travaux mais bon, ceci fait je ne peux que te dire de faire attention, il est d'ailleurs venu me dire que j'étais ton tuteur, je ne l'ai pas nié, j'ai affirmé même bien que je ne sois pas vraiment au courant de ceci (sûrement un mensonge pour qu'il lâche l'affaire mais ne me le cache pas aussi non je ne pourrais pas t'aider ! ).**

**Prudence et Attention ! C'est ce que je te recommande mais passe tout de même de bonnes vacances ! »**

-C'est pas vrai ! Quel emmerdeur celui-là ! Pensa-t-elle.

Elle était entrain de maudire son oncle de lui pourrir ses vacances, elle répondit aux mails avant d'éteindre et d'aller dormir, elle en avait bien besoin.

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

_Pour une personne qui m'a demandé quand je sortais mes chapitres régulièrement... C'est pour dire que j'avais déjà préparé neuf chapitres avant de poster, comme ça je suis sûre que les lecteurs n'attendent pas vraiment, bien que je bloque un peu sur le chapitre que je travaille... Ils sont longs parce que je compte en page sur mon Writer et l'écriture n'est pas grosse, c'est du 12... Je sais pas trop si vous voyez la taille que ça fait sur internet... Mais c'est pas très gros, et j'écris six pages entières pour un chapitres pour qu'ils soient longs (J'explique juste... C'est un long travaille et mon inspiration n'a pas fait son déclic depuis quelques jours, aujourd'hui c'est arrivé alors j'essaie de faire la suite comme je peux...). J'espère pouvoir les faire sortir aussi régulièrement que possible, j'ai sorti cinq chapitre en même pas une semaine, mais je pense que je vais ralentir le rythme avec la rentrée qui revient, je pense que je vais les mettre tous les week-ends à partir de maintenant ou grand maximum un week-end sur deux._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : La plage et l'Amour !**

Une semaine passa et ils étaient maintenant à la plage, sous le soleil, le sable sous leur pied, la mer à l'horizon, leurs véritables vacances pouvaient maintenant commencer ! Les valises étaient déjà à l'hôtel dans leur chambre, et les clefs étaient déjà donnés, c'était Nea qui s'en occupait, Grey et Natsu avaient couru jusqu'à la mer pour nager. Lucy et Aru s'installèrent sur des transats pour bronzer et Nea était sous un parasol, elle avait une santé assez fragile et une insolation n'était pas le bienvenu pour ses superbes vacances ! Luxus et Ayura étaient encore entrain de se chamailler et ce dernier venait de la balancer à la mer.

-Ce sont de vrais gamins ! Rigola la brune.

-Si tu étais comme eux, tu ferais pareille, sourit Nea.

-Je ne suis pas si gamine que ça ! Rétorqua Aru.

-Si tu l'es, il suffit juste que Natsu te provoque un peu et tu deviens une vraie enfant ! S'exclama-t-elle, en pouffant de rire.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Bouda-t-elle.

* * *

P.O.V Nea

Je suis à l'ombre sous un parasol avec Aru, ce serait des vacances superbes si il n'y avait pas Lucy, je ne l'aime pas et je ne l'aimerai jamais ! Je ne sais pas comment ma petite Aru peut être amie avec cette fille qui ne voit pas plus loin que son nombril ! J'exagère peut-être un peu mais c'est comme ça que je la vois, elle est égoïste et ne pense qu'à elle, durant la semaine précédente, elle ne faisait que de se plaindre sur le travail, j'avais les oreilles qui me chauffaient à cause de ses plaintes à maintes reprises, j'avais qu'une seule envie c'est de la castrer dans un mur, mais je me suis retenue pour Aru et Grey, Aru n'aurait pas approuvé et Grey son restaurant aurait subi les dégâts ! Déjà qu'elle est lourdingue alors imaginez l'impact que cela fera contre le mur ! Je me mis à regarder vers la mer, où Natsu et Grey se font une bataille d'eau, Grey... Aurais-je le courage un jour de t'avouer mon amour ?

-Nea ? M'interpella Aru.

-Hm.. ? Répondis-je.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer pendant ces vacances ? Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

-QUOI ?! M'écriai-je en me levant et en me prenant le parasol sur la tête.

-Tu vas bien ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, je vais bien, répondis-je en grimaçant de douleur.

-Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-elle.

-Oui, oui je suis sûre !

Je me rassois en me massant le haut du crâne, je me souviendrais de ces tiges de fer !

* * *

P.O.V Narrateur

Grey et Natsu arriva bien vite, pour asperger Lucy et Aru avec un sceau d'eau de mer, ces dernières hurlèrent de rage et commencèrent leur course-poursuite jusqu'à la mer où Aru essaya tant et bien que mal de noyer Grey et Lucy essayait de faire la même chose avec Natsu mais au final elles finirent noyer toutes les deux. Aru retourna auprès de Nea toute trempée avec le visage boudeur, la jeune rosée lui donna de quoi se sécher avec un petit rire, Grey arriva pour se sécher et faire une pause en prenant une serviette pour s'essuyer.

-Natsu et Lucy ? Demanda la brune.

-Entrain de barboter dans l'eau comme des amoureux... Répondit-il.

-Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Demanda Nea pour changer de sujet de conversation.

-Avec plaisir ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Nea approcha le panier qu'elle avait emporté avec elle et sortit de quoi rassasier ses deux amis après avoir batailler longtemps l'un contre l'autre. Elle aussi aurait aimé faire la même chose mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le faire et cela la rendait un peu triste de ne pas vraiment participer, Aru prit Nea dans ses bras encore un peu mouiller pour la rassurer et faire voler sa tristesse loin d'elle. Nea regarda son amie avec surprise puis regarda l'homme qui a volé son cœur qui faisait un magnifique sourire, elle sourit timidement à son tour, Lucy et Natsu décidèrent de les rejoindre pour prendre part au pique-nique à la plage. Pour le reste de la journée, ils firent un château de sable et le jeu de casse pastèque où beaucoup de fois la pastèque n'éclatait pas en morceau, le soir vint très vite à eux, ils rentrèrent tous à l'hôtel où Ayura et Luxus les attendaient de pied ferme, ils étaient encore entrain de se chamailler ce qui fit rire nos amis, Nea distribua les clefs, il y avait une chambre de trois pour les garçons et deux chambres de deux pour les filles. Ayura et Lucy dans une chambre et Nea avec Aru dans une autre, Nea tenait absolument à être avec Aru pour parler de plusieurs choses et la brune aussi voulait lui parler, donc cela tombait à pic. Tous rejoignirent leur chambre respective, Aru partit prendre une douche en attendant Nea déballa les affaires pour les ranger dans les armoires, ils allaient rester au moins une semaine ici, ils auraient le temps de profiter de la plage, des évènements qui se passeront près d'ici et autres ! Aru sortit de la douche pour laisser la place à Nea et elle se mit à ranger le reste des affaires, une fois fini, elle alluma son ordinateur pour voir ses mails, il y avait un mail de Lisanna, de Erza et de Makarov, elle les lut dans l'ordre pour ensuite leur répondre. Une fois fait, elle s'installa près de la fenêtre à observer les étoiles visibles dans le ciel, elle réfléchissait à plusieurs choses, elle pensait d'abord à son amie Nea avec Grey, ils n'avancèrent vraiment pas du tout, ils étaient toujours rendus au stade des coups d'œil discrets ou de la rêvasserie. Elle voulait qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux mais ils étaient tellement, tellement timides qu'ils refusaient de s'avouer leur flamme, mais bon c'était comme ça depuis l'année dernière, elle pensa ensuite à Luxus et Ayura, ces deux-là étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, ils se chamaillaient sans cesse mais c'était comme ça qu'ils s'appréciaient et qu'ils montraient leur amour l'un envers l'autre, elle ria intérieurement du nombre de personne qui s'aimaient parmi ses amis mais qui ne se sont jamais avoués qu'ils s'aimaient, il y avait Erza et Jellal, Lévy et Gajeel, Ayura et Luxus, Grey et Nea. Cela en faisait du monde, pour Jellal et Erza, elle savait que Mirajane allait faire quelque chose pareil pour Lévy et Gajeel, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, quand ils se reverront tous à la rentrée, elle les verrait ensemble main dans la main comme un beau petit couple.

* * *

P.O.V Aruphina

Ayura et Luxus, c'est un couple compliqué, mais c'est de Luxus qu'on parle alors cela devrait se faire tout seul, il n'est pas du genre à se dégonfler, ils seront en couple cette année aussi non je ne garantis pas chère de leur peau avec Mirajane... Surtout qu'elle est capable de tout même si c'est Luxus. Grey et Nea, j'en fais mon affaire personnel, ils ont juste besoin d'un peu d'aide et ils seront ensemble d'ici la fin des vacances à la plage, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un événement pour les couples, peut-être que si je les inscris, ils vont m'en vouloir un peu mais au final ils seront contents et ils se déclareront. Cela donnera peut-être la bougeotte à Luxus aussi, Luxus avec Ayura, Grey avec Nea et enfin Natsu avec Lucy, je suppose que je ne participerai pas, étant donné que je ne suis pas en couple et qu'il n'y a pas assez de garçon... Enfin ça me dérange pas !

* * *

P.O.V Narrateur

La jeune Aru s'étira avant de se retourner et voir Nea sur le lit à réflechir, elle ne l'avait pas entendu sortir des douches tellement qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ensuite poser une main sur son épaule, ce qui eut l'effet escompté, la rose leva la tête vers elle. Aru s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Tu voulais parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « avouer » ce matin ? Répondit-elle.

-Ce que ça voulait dire ! Sourit-elle.

-Je te demande justement la signification ! S'exaspéra la rose.

-Tu sais très bien sa signification, tu crois que je suis aveugle ou quoi ?

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant.

-Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien de nier, surtout que tu deviens rouge... Soupira la brune.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Désespéra-t-elle.

-Tout le monde le sait sauf l'aveugle brun, sourit-elle.

-Tant mieux alors ! Se réjouit-elle.

-Je pense qu'il est aveugle par l'amour qu'il te porte !

-Hein ?! S'écria Nea, complètement rouge pivoine.

-Si tu ne baisses pas d'un ton, il va t'entendre.

Nea était toute rouge, tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait de la fièvre, c'était la fièvre de l'amour, elle ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments surtout avec Aru dans les parages et elle lui a dit qu'elle devait avouer ses sentiments envers Grey, c'était une chose d'avouer à Aru mais à Grey, elle allait carrément avoir une syncope ! C'était au-delà de ses moyens et elle le savait très bien, elle ne pourrait pas dire ces deux mots qu'elle aura déjà rejoint le verger aux pommes !

-Allez, ne soit pas si pessimiste et puis ce sera peut-être lui qui fera le premier pas vers toi, sourit-elle avec une voix calme et apaisante.

-Oui, mais si il ne m'aime pas... Commença-t-elle.

-Je viens de te dire quoi, il y a même pas deux minutes ?

-Qu'il était aveugle par l'amour qu'il me porte ?

-Oui, il t'aime c'est l'évidence même !

-L'évidence même, c'est un peu exagéré...

-Oui mais bref, on s'en fiche, si tu essaies de lui avouer alors, il te l'avouera j'en suis certaine ! S'exclama-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

-Je... Je vais essayer !

Nea fit un sourire à Aru qui la prit dans ses bras pour l'encourager, elle savait que maintenant sa petite Nea sera heureuse avec Grey, ses deux meilleurs amis seront heureux et elle était contente. Tout se passera bien pour tous après, elle essayera aussi de faire bouger Luxus et Ayura même si elle sait déjà que Luxus rechignera et refusera son aide mais bon, elle le ferait quand même, peut-être avec une menace ? Cependant c'était Luxus et les menaces ne marchent pas vraiment avec ce type, la dernière qu'une personne l'avait menacé, elle l'avait regretté toute sa vie d'avoir fait ça...

Pendant ce temps du côté des garçons, Natsu était entrain de pousser Grey à se confesser à la petite rose, bien qu'il lui demandait de se mêler de ses affaires, Luxus fut de la partie et cela lui compliquer bien la tâche.

-Je vous dis que ce n'est pas nécessaire ! S'écria le brun.

-Avoue-lui que tu l'aimes, je suis sûr que ça lui fera trop plaisir ! S'exclama le rose.

-C'est clair, depuis l'année dernière vous vous zieutez sans même avancez l'un vers l'autre ! Fait le premier pas mec ! Conseilla le blond.

-Tu peux parler toi ! T'es pas mieux avec Ayura ! Se défendit-il.

-De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna le blond.

-Vous vous chamaillez sans cesse mais je suis sûr que vous êtes raide dingue amoureux !

-Nous, on avancera à notre rythme, on s'est rencontré i peine cinq mois ! Se défendit-il.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire vos déclarations pendant qu'on est à la plage, je suis sûre qu'elles seront toutes les deux folles de joie ! Sourit Natsu.

-Tu peux pas comprendre Natsu ! Rétorquèrent-ils.

-C'est vous qui avez un problème, moi je me porte très bien, j'ai ma Luce moi ! S'exclama-t-il.

-C'est pas faux, ce qu'il dit... Commenta Luxus.

Et ainsi toute la soirée, ils ne parlèrent que de ça, pire que des filles quoi ! Natsu essayait de faire bouger ses deux amis qui refusaient de faire le premier pas, tandis que Aru avait réussi à encourager Nea à s'avouer, mais le problème était d'un côté plus profond car le moment et le timing pour se déclarer n'était pas toujours parfait. Le lendemain, Aru fut réveiller par les rayons de soleil qui passait à travers les rideaux blancs de la chambre, cette dernière pesta contre le réveil forcé, mais cependant elle s'obligea à se lever avec beaucoup de mal mais se leva quand même. Elle prit une douche pour bien se réveiller et descendit pour faire une petite promenade, il était tôt, beaucoup trop tôt au goût de la jeune fille car ses amis faisaient encore un roupillon et elle était dehors à regarder son ennemi du matin, le soleil levant ! Elle adorait le soleil, c'était même son ami mais elle détestait quand il la réveillait de cette manière, sa consœur la Lune était beaucoup plus douce que lui le soir alors pourquoi fallait-il que le Soleil était plus brutal ! Elle décida de se promener le long de la plage déserte pour l'instant, elle n'avait que ça à faire, une balade matinale. La mer commençait à refléter le soleil sur sa surface ondulante, une main vint se poser sur son épaule, quand elle se retourna avant même de savoir ce qu'il se passe, elle se retrouva allonger sur le sable et en voyant défilé le bleu du ciel avec galopant dans la brise les nuages d'un blanc immaculé. Elle essaya tant et bien que mal de se redresser pour voir son agresseur et constata un jeune homme avant de sourire et de pincer les joues de celui qui l'avait fait tomber.

-Pardonne-moi ! Supplia Nagi sous la torture de la brune.

-Ça t'apprendra à me sauter dessus sans crier garde ! Rigola Aru.

Elle se releva avec l'aide d'Hibiki, son meilleur ami qui lui fit un superbe sourire qu'elle rendit avant de les prendre dans ses bras. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel où les affaires des deux garçons venaient d'arriver, en effet, ils n'étaient pas arrivés en même temps que notre groupe d'amis pour plusieurs raisons confidentielles, mais le plus important c'était qu'ils étaient présents pour ces vacances ! Ils rejoignirent nos amis qui étaient maintenant réveillés et prêt à faire un tour de parc d'attraction pas très loin, après avoir déjeuner bien sûr, on ne s'amuse pas le ventre vide ! Ils arrivèrent devant le parc d'attraction qui était immense, les attractions qui étaient présentes étaient fantastiques, nos jeunes amis n'attendirent pas le déluge pour se diriger vers la première attraction qu'était obligatoirement, les montagnes russes !

-Je passe mon tour ! Sourit Nagi, crispé.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'aimes pas les montagnes russes...

-Je vais attendre ici, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Rassura-t-il.

-Je vais rester avec toi ! Proposa Aru.

-Hein mais tu..

-Pas de mais ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul alors qu'on va tous faire un tour de montagnes russes ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je peux rester à ta place... Commença Hibiki.

-Pas question ! Allez-y ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Avant même qu'ils n'eurent le temps de dire autre chose, elle les poussa dans la file de l'attraction. Elle s'installa sur un banc non loin de là avec Nagi et ils commencèrent de parler de tout et de rien, ils se taquinaient l'un l'autre comme au bon vieux temps, ils s'adoraient, à une époque ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre comme de la glu mais maintenant, tout avait changé depuis la mort des parents d'Aruphina, depuis l'histoire de l'héritage pas seulement l'héritage de ses parents mais aussi l'héritage de son grand-père. Après le tour des montagnes russes, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la fameuse maison hantée, Aru fut la dernière à pénétrer dans l'antre des fantômes et des peurs. Ils essayèrent de traverser la maison fantomatique, Aru était dans ses pensées nostalgiques ou plutôt dans ses souvenirs qu'elle regrette maintenant, elle avait aimé vivre dans le château de sa famille avec ses parents, jouer à cache-cache avec ses domestiques, jouer avec Nagi et Hibiki, d'être sur les genoux de son grand-père quand il lui racontait ses histoires de jeune combattant ou encore les principes de la vie. Cela lui manquait horriblement mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, le passé ne pouvait être changer, elle le savait alors elle ne faisait qu'avancer, blessée, triste et désespérée, elle devait quand même avancer, elle ne devait pas perdre espoir, elle ne devait pas sombrer. Elle aimerait tellement tout lâcher mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer lâche, elle avait encore ses amis incroyables qui la faisaient rire, qui lui donnaient de la lumière, elle ne devait pas être pessimiste et retournait dans ses souvenirs. Elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda droit devant et se rendit compte qu'elle était sortie de la maison hantée, elle n'avait pas vu les fantômes, elle n'avait pas vu les squelettes, elle n'avait rien vu d'effrayant, elle constata la réaction de ses amis, Lucy était morte de trouille dans les bras de Natsu, Nea avait la sécurité de Grey par une raison inconnue, Ayura tenait le bas du tee-shirt de Luxus, Nagi et Hibiki se portaient bien et commentaient même la maison hantée. Aru esquissa un fin sourire en voyant ses amis, elle les adoraient c'était certain mais dans un sens, elle se sentait un peu seule parmi eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ça, en réalité elle était heureuse de leur affection et elle le leur rendait bien mais il y avait un sentiment de vide à l'intérieur, elle ne savait pas encore d'où il venait et elle préférait ignorer l'existence même de ce sentiment bien qu'il était fortement présent ! La journée passa très vite et les voici arriver à la grande roue, pour les amoureux, à ce moment précis Aru proposa à Nea de se confesser à Grey et donna à cette dernière des rougeurs tomate. Aru monta dans une des cabines juste après Grey et Nea, avec Hibiki et Nagi, elle observait attentivement la cabine juste avant pour voir leur évolution, il semblait que Nea avait du mal à avouer et c'était vrai, Nea était toute rouge et se tortillait les doigts tellement elle avait du mal à rester naturel pour sa déclaration.

-Tu as un problème Nea ? Demanda le brun.

-Hein... ? Ah non pas du … tout ! S'exclama-t-elle en bégayant.

-Tu es sûre, tu es toute rouge, tu as de la fièvre ?

-Non pas du tout, c'est juste que je me sens embarrassée... Répondit-elle.

-Tu es embarrassée d'être avec moi... Murmura-t-il avec un ton qui se voulait cacher sa tristesse.

-Non pas du tout ! Je suis juste embarrassée par ce que je voulais te dire ! S'exclama-t-elle, paniquée par le malentendu.

-Me dire quoi ?

Nea venait de se mettre dans un gros pétrin, son cœur n'était pas émotionnellement prêt à ça mais maintenant elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix et de plus essayer de trouver une excuse bidon ici, ne marcherait pas ! Elle n'avait plus le choix que d'avouer son amour à son bien-aimé, elle hésita pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Grey insiste sur ce qu'elle voulait lui avouer. Grey commençait à s'impatienter pas qu'il n'est pas patient mais il voulait savoir, savoir ce que l'élue de son cœur voulait lui dire avec autant de difficulté, après un long moment de silence et de regard insistant de la part de Grey, Nea ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son de sorti tout de suite, elle était embarrassée jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, mais voyant le regard de Grey, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de lui dire, bien qu'hésitante et improprement prête à recevoir la réponse de ce dernier, elle se lança quand même.

-Et bien tu vois, depuis longtemps... Je...

-Tu ?

-Je... Hésita-t-elle.

-Tu quoi ? S'impatienta le brun.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

-Hein ? Tu as dit ?

-Je t'aime, dit-elle un peu plus fort.

-Tu peux répéter à un volume au dessus ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je t'aime ! Cria-t-elle presque, en ayant marre de la sourde oreille de Grey.

Avant même que Grey ne put répondre, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et Nea s'enfuit en courant, rouge de honte, en laissant le brun sur les fesses tellement que Natsu qui était dans la cabine d'avant du le faire descendre par la force et de lui donner une claque pour qu'il se réveille de sa torpeur. Aru descendit de sa cabine et rejoignit le brun encore un peu surpris de la déclaration de Nea.

-Bon maintenant, il ne reste plus que tu lui répondes...

-C'est toi qui l'a... ?

-Je lui ai juste dit, de se déclarer parce que vous étiez seuls et qu'une chance pareille ne se reproduit pas, répondit-elle.

-Je vois, je vais devoir lui donner une réponse adéquate ! Soupira-t-il, avant d'esquisser un fin sourire heureux.

-T'as intérêt, aussi non, c'est à moi que t'auras à faire ! Menaça-t-elle, avec un sourire, satisfaite.

Fin du Chapitre


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : L'amour et les problèmes commencent !**

Le soir, Nea resta enfermer dans sa chambre rouge de honte, elle ne voulait pas voir Aru parce qu'elle pourrait être terrible. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait fermé la porte à clef, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Aru, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres, elle laissa la porte ouverte puis s'en alla, à la place Grey fit son apparition dans la chambre. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de son amie qui était recroquevillée dans le lit, il s'installa sur le lit ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille, cette dernière recula et s'enfonça d'avantage de son lit. Grey décida de commencer à parler bien qu'il ne voyait pas le visage de sa tendre et douce aimée, il aurait quand même aimé lui avouer ses sentiments, lui donner son cœur, en face à face mais si elle était effrayée, il ne la forcerait pas. Le plus important c'était que ses sentiments l'atteignent, même si il ne pouvait pas la voir, même si il ne pouvait que parler, même si il ne pouvait pas lui offrir une merveilleuse déclaration. Grey commença à parler, il parlait d'abord de leur rencontre, des moments qu'ils ont passé ensemble, des moments où il ne pouvait la lâcher des yeux, des moments où il est tombé amoureux, il se déclarait même si c'était un peu compliqué à comprendre, il se déclarait d'une façon différente de Nea mais il se déclarait à elle, de toute son âme, de tout son cœur, de tout son corps et de tout son esprit, il l'aimait.

Pendant que Grey se déclarait à son autre moitié, Aru était dehors, elle se promenait sur la plage avec le soleil qui se couchait, elle était contente pour ses deux amis qui allaient être réuni, elle avait fait en quelque sorte son travail d'entremetteuse, elle avait fait son devoir, elle avait réuni deux cœurs. Malgré la joie que cela lui procurait, il y avait quand même de la tristesse en elle, deux cœurs qui se réunissent, deux êtres qui s'aiment, c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir pour l'instant ou même qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir, son cœur restera seul, solitaire, il ne verra jamais sa moitié venir le combler. Cette moitié qui ne viendra jamais car il en aimait une autre et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, l'amour était quelque chose de doux mais il pouvait aussi être cruel, comme il l'était avec Aruphina, il avait fallu que la flèche de cupidon la transperce au mauvais moment, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de cet homme aux étranges cheveux roses. Un cœur qui ne pouvait trouver son manque, un cœur qui ne sera jamais comblé, voilà ce qu'était le véritable sentiment de la jeune fille. Elle avait des amis supers, c'est vrai mais il lui manquait deux choses importantes, une vraie famille et sa moitié, sa famille est dans le chaos le plus total, ses parents sont décédés, son grand-père aussi, le restant de sa famille ne cherche qu'à avoir son héritage. Elle n'avait rien d'autre que ses amis, si elle venait à les perdre réussira-t-elle à vivre dans ce monde où elle commençait à sombrer peu à peu ? Elle n'y arriverait pas et elle le savait, la seule lumière qui lui restait, était ses amis.

Grey qui était avec Nea cette dernière encore sous la couverture, recroquevillée en boule, écoutant attentivement chaque parole de son autre. Ce dernier finissait le long discours des souvenirs et de ses sentiments à l'égard de la belle qui ne faisait que se cacher sous sa couette.

-Bon, tu te décides de sortir ou bien je dois tout te redire ?

-Dis-le moi, clairement...

-Tu es difficile... Soupira-t-il.

-Dis-le moi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Si tu sors de ta cachette alors, dit-il en souriant.

Nea sortit de sa couette, toute rouge en face de Grey, plus ils se regardaient plus ils se désiraient, c'était une chose indescriptible pour eux. Grey s'approcha doucement d'elle, voulant la prendre dans ses bras, voulant goûter ses lèvres qui devaient sûrement avoir un goût sucré, il l'aimait tellement, tellement qu'il voudrait se jeter sur elle sans plus attendre mais il la connaissait, elle aurait sûrement peur et s'enfuirait en courant. Nea ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle attendait le fameux « Je t'aime » de Grey qui la comblerait de joie plus que quiconque dans ce monde, elle voyait son amour de toujours qui s'approchait d'elle.

Lucy était avec Natsu, ils étaient seuls dans une chambre, ils étaient tranquilles restant collés l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient heureux. Lucy était dans les bras de son aimé, tout allait pour le mieux dire qu'elle avait eut un énorme doute pendant un moment mais après avoir parler à Aruphina ce qui la tracassait, elle se sentait mieux.

* * *

**C'était deux jours avant qu'ils ne partent tous à la plage, Aru était sur le canapé entrain de lire un livre et Lucy venait de finir de prendre sa douche. Cette dernière s'installa à côté d'elle avec embarras.**

**-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Aru.**

**-Et bien...**

**-C'est à propos de Natsu ?**

**-Comment tu... ?**

**-Quand il s'agit de Natsu, tu es transparente... Expliqua la brune.**

**-Je me sens bizarre... J'aime Natsu plus que quiconque et quand je le vois avec toi... Je me sens triste ou encore énervée... Articula-t-elle.**

**-Tu es simplement jalouse ! S'exclama-t-elle, en pouffant de rire après avoir entendu le problème.**

**-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et puis je ne suis pas jalouse !**

**-Tu as peur que Natsu s'éloigne pas vrai ? Ce sont juste des impressions que tes sentiments te donnent, il t'aime énormément tu devrais le savoir plus que quiconque d'ailleurs.**

**-Oui mais ces impressions se renforcent !**

**-Tu as peur, c'est normal, tu l'aimes, tu es aussi un peu jalouse parce que je m'entends bien avec lui, et puis on est juste amis pas plus ! S'exclama-t-elle.**

**-Oui ! Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas avoir peur ! Merci Aru ! T'es la meilleure ! S'encouragea-t-elle, en serrant Aruphina dans ses bras.**

* * *

Malgré le fait qu'elle se soit stabiliser sur ce propos, ce sentiment d'insécurité était toujours présent, mais pour l'instant elle était auprès de lui et c'était tout ce qui compte. Natsu cependant contrairement à elle, il ne pensait pas à ce moment présent, ses pensées étaient loin, loin de la Lucy qu'il tenait dans ses bras, ses pensées étaient toutes pour une seule et unique personne et cette personne n'était pas la petite blonde avec qui il sortait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, dès qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur la jeune blonde, il ne s'empêcher de la comparer à celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis quelques semaines déjà. Lucy avait beau être près de lui, beau lui donner tout son amour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à une autre, il se sentait dans un sens pitoyable de penser à une autre en présence de sa petite amie adorable qui le couvrait de tout son amour.

Aru, sur la plage depuis maintenant bien longtemps, ne faisait rien d'autre que de regarder la mer aller et venir, la lune qui brillait à la surface rendait le paysage magique, les étoiles scintillaient, c'était un paysage magnifique, cependant pour la jeune fille, il n'y avait rien de magique ou magnifique, elle se sentait seule bien qu'elle l'avait décidé pour laisser les amoureux tranquilles, Nagisa et Hibiki étaient entrain de dormir, ils se reposaient de leur long voyage. Elle soupira un long moment avant de continuer sa balade sur la plage en solitaire, rien de plus attrayant que la bise glacial du vent, le coup de pieu que le paysage lui enfoncé dans les yeux et le cœur, ce paysage n'était pas fait pour une personne solitaire mais plus pour un couple amoureux et heureux sauf qu'elle n'était aucun des deux, elle n'était ni heureuse, ni en couple. Ce paysage était à la fois fade et monotone pour elle, un paysage qui ne pouvait élever son cœur meurtri, ni la faire sourire, c'était plus un poignard empoisonné.

-Aru ? Résonna une voix derrière elle.

Cette dernière se crispa légèrement en entendant la voix mélodieuse qui se trouvait derrière elle, elle savait à qui appartenait cette voix si désirable, elle se retourna pour regarder de face Natsu, le rose que la jeune fille avait tant désiré sans jamais avoir pu l'avoir.

-Tu n'es pas avec Lucy ? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'avais besoin d'un bol d'air...

-Elle va mal le prendre tu sais...

-Je sais mais j'ai besoin d'un conseil...

-Un conseil ? Et tu viens me voir moi ? Tu sais que je vais me foutre de ta gueule ! S'étonna-t-elle.

-Et bien oui...

-Bon vas-y, je vais essayer de ne pas me moquer !

-Je n'arrive pas à aimer Lucy convenablement...

-Quoi ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je pense à une autre fille ! S'exclama-t-il, n'ayant aucune réponse de la part de son amie il continua. Je n'arrête pas de penser à cette autre fille, je n'arrête pas de comparer Lucy à elle...

-Tu te fiches de moi ?! Explosa-t-elle. Tu en aimes une autre et tu sors avec Lucy ?! T'as du culot mon vieux !

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! L'amour ça ne se contrôle pas ! S'énerva-t-il.

-... Je sais... Se calma-t-elle, en sachant cela mieux que quiconque.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas... Je veux dire que... Je trahis Lucy en faisant ça..

-On ne peut pas te le reprocher, l'amour frappe, il peut être doux mais aussi cruel... Nous en sommes seulement des victimes. Dit-elle, en détournant le regard vers le sable.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors...

-Non... J'aurais juste à consoler Lucy... Sourit-elle, amèrement en pensant à elle aussi, elle devait consoler Lucy ayant le cœur brisé. Alors qui est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire... Répondit-il rougissant.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes non ?

-Oui mais je ne sais pas si elle m'aimera... Bon je te laisse ! Répondit-il, en prenant fuite vers l'hôtel.

Aru regardait la silhouette de son amour s'évanouir au loin, elle avait déjà le cœur en miette et maintenant elle allait devoir ramasser celui de son amie blonde, elle soupira longuement, Lucy allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pendant au moins une semaine entière avant de vouloir ressortir. Elle allait devoir jouer à George de La Jungle pour passer de la fenêtre de la salle de bain au balcon de Lucy qui laissera sûrement la fenêtre ouverte en la connaissant. Aru regarda la mer et ses larmes commençaient à couler, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle s'écoulait toute seule sous le clair de lune, face à la mer.

Grey et Nea étaient toujours dans la chambre, ils n'étaient plus qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre, une distance les torturait inlassablement, une torture que Grey ne supportait plus, il embrassa Nea avec douceur, passion et amour. Nea lui rendit son baiser avec tout l'amour qui débordait de son cœur, elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple rêve et qu'elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Ils se séparèrent et Grey prit dans ses bras le corps menu de la jeune fille qui était rouge, cette dernière était aux anges.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Maintenant la jeune fille rougissait de plus belle, elle pouvait vivre heureuse auprès de lui et de ses amis, elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Grey et Nea commencèrent de parler de tout et de rien, ils commençaient à découvrir des partis d'eux-même qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, sans oublier qu'ils se câlinaient et s'embrassaient à chaque histoire racontée.

Dans la chambre où Ayura et Luxus étaient cloîtrés depuis le début de la soirée, ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que de jouer aux cartes, la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de perdre face au jeune homme qui avait un sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres avec six victoires d'affilées, la jeune adolescente décida alors de jeter les cartes et de bouder. Elle n'arrivait jamais à le battre et cela l'exaspérer au plus haut point, de plus Luxus n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter sur cette histoire de victoire et de défaite consécutive ! Elle faillit même lui balancer sa main dans la figure s'ils n'étaient pas entrain de jouer et qu'il ne lui avait pas lancé son regard charmeur qui la faisait fondre, elle avait beau se battre avec lui, elle l'adorait, elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, c'était d'ailleurs la raison principale pour laquelle elle l'avait suivi. Toujours entrain de bouder dans son coin, la jeune fille ne bougeait plus et commençait même à traiter Luxus de tous les noms possibles, ce dernier lâcha un long soupir avant d'aller la rejoindre et de la prendre dans ses bras par derrière, il savait comment elle était têtue et bornée quand elle le voulait. Ayura se mit à rougir comme une tomate bien mûre qu'on peut cueillir et déguster, elle avait maintenant envie d'aller se cacher dans un trou et n'en ressortir que quand elle se serait calmée mais la prise de Luxus était puissante qu'elle ne pouvait se dégager, si elle essayait soit elle perdait son temps pour rien, soit elle tombait littéralement sur les fesses.

-Tu... Tu peux me lâcher ? Articula-t-elle.

-J'ai pas envie. Répondit ce dernier en esquissant un sourire narquois.

-Lâche-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi je dois te faire cette faveur. Rétorqua-t-il, calmement.

-S'il... S'il te... plaît... Murmura-t-elle, rougissante avec quelque larmes qui naissaient sur le bord de ses yeux.

Luxus la retourna vers elle, il constata son visage presque pleurant avant de la serrer contre lui, elle était tellement craquante et adorable, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, peut-être devrait-il se déclarer à elle, comme Natsu lui avait conseillé... Pourquoi écouterait-il le conseil d'une tête de chewing-gum, il n'était pas fou et il contrôlait la situation, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait. Ayura qui était maintenant encore plus cramoisie que tout à l'heure, visage collé au torse de celui qu'elle aimait, le jeune homme redressa le visage de la jeune fille en lui enlevant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient de son visage, il essuya d'un pouce les petites larmes qui pouvaient tomber à n'importe quel moment pour ensuite poser son front sur celui de celle qui l'aimait. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, la jeune fille toujours rougissante, sur le point d'imploser face à la proximité du visage de celui qui avait conquis son cœur, elle détourna le regard sur le côté pour ne plus voir le visage proche de son ami blond, après une dizaine de minutes le jeune homme commençant à sentir ses pulsions pendre place embrassa la jeune fille sans attendre et avec surprise. Cette dernière immobile et complètement choquée, ne répondit pas à ce baiser qu'elle avait tant attendu, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, les bras qui lui en tombaient. Le jeune homme se sépara de sa bien-aimée qui continuait de le regarder comme si elle voyait un extraterrestre, rougit de plus belle avant de l'insulter en bégayant, Luxus ne voulant plus entendre les insultes de sa moitié décida de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois pour la faire taire, cette fois-ci la jeune fille n'attendit pas pour répondre au baiser que lui avait imposé le jeune homme pour la réduire en silence.

-Tu parles trop. Sourit-il en cassant le baiser.

-Tu... Tu... Réussit-elle à articuler.

-Je t'aime

Luxus l'embrassa avec amour, la femme qu'il avait tant rêvé était maintenant à lui, comment il le savait car cette dernière avait murmurer un petit « moi aussi » avant que ce dernier n'avala ses paroles en l'embrassant. Ils étaient tous heureux, tous en couple sauf quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas eut la meilleure soirée de leur vie.

La jeune blonde qui était précédemment avec son petit ami aux cheveux roses, était seule dans sa chambre, elle se sentait triste pour le comportement de son amoureux. Il devenait de plus en plus distant, elle savait qu'il pensait à une autre qu'à elle, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même mais elle ne savait pas qui accaparait les pensées de Natsu. Elle pleurait seule dans le noir, elle n'avait pas envie de lumière, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et qu'il s'était lassé d'elle, qu'allait-elle devenir, elle aimait cet homme comme personne, elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui, son cœur était blessé, désorienté et triste. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait Natsu de plus en plus chaque jour, qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, c'était douloureux et insupportable, elle ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, mais il n'y avait pour l'instant personne pour elle, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvra pour laisser une ombre entrait dans la pièce noir, cette ombre s'approcha de la jeune fille blonde qui avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. La jeune blonde releva légèrement la tête pour apercevoir qui était entré dans la pièce, elle distingua vaguement la forme, sa vue était embrouillée de larmes et elle voyait flou par la même occasion, l'ombre se rapprocha doucement pour ensuite s'accroupir à la même hauteur, la jeune fille remarqua que c'était un homme, elle ne savait pas qui s'était mais il la prit dans ses bras, puis il lui chuchota de se calmer.

-Calme-toi... Aru n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état... Murmura-t-il.

-Hi... Hibi... ki ? Hoqueta-t-elle.

-Oui ? Répondit ce dernier.

-Tu... veux bien.. bien rester avec... moi ? Demanda-t-elle, dans ses sanglots.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Je resterai avec toi... Alors ne pleure plus... Réconforta-t-il.

La jeune blonde s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle avait besoin de réconfort et le jeune homme était présent pour le lui donner. Elle se laissa bercer dans les bras de ce dernier, jusqu'à s'endormir, ce dernier la mit dans le lit puis la borda pour ensuite lui donner un léger baiser sur le front et d'effacer les larmes qui marquaient son visage.

Natsu, perdu dans ses pensées, était entrain de marcher sans savoir où aller, il pensait retourner à l'hôtel mais il n'avait pas envie de revoir Lucy, surtout qu'elle doit être affecter par le comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle, il n'a pas été très fin sur ce coup-là mais elle semblait tellement oppressante et collante, qu'il l'avait durement traité. Il s'en voulait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle, elle l'aimait, pour lui elle ne pouvait être plus qu'une amie. Il continuait de marcher pendant un long moment, il repensait aussi à sa conversation avec Aru, la Aru qui hantait ses pensées les plus profondes, qui le faisait rêver, qui ne le voyait malheureusement que comme un ami, elle avait eut une réaction tout à fait normal au début, elle en voulait à Natsu parce qu'elle était l'amie de Lucy mais sa réaction d'après était très différente. Il pensait qu'elle allait lui gueuler dessus sans jamais lui lâcher la grappe mais au final elle ne s'était fâchée qu'une petite seconde, son visage et son regard exprimaient une tristesse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Il décida donc après mûre réflexion de retourner auprès de celle qui lui avait volé son cœur sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ne s'attarda pas d'avantage pour aller la rejoindre.

Aru était toujours au même endroit, les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux rubis, elle avait tellement mal, c'était une douleur insupportable, elle n'avait personne à qui se confiait, elle ne voulait pas entraver le petit paradis de ses deux meilleurs amis qui s'étaient maintenant avouer leur amour de toujours, elle ne voulait pas non plus entraver la relation de son pseudo frère qui était Luxus. Lucy devait être en compote à l'heure qu'il était, Nagisa devait dormir, ce n'était qu'un enfant après tout, Hibiki devait veiller sur lui ou quelque chose du genre, Natsu venait de partir en la laissant seule, sans réponse à ses questions si douloureuses en elle. Elle lâcha un long soupir accompagné d'un léger sanglot et d'un reniflement, elle sécha ses larmes avant de se retourner mais avant qu'elle ne comprenne quelque chose le noir arriva devant ses yeux.

-Bonne nuit, princesse. Ricana légèrement une voix grave.

-Tu l'as ? Demanda un homme vêtu de noir pour passer inaperçu.

-Ouais, on peut y aller avant qu'un de ces sales gosses ne nous voit ! S'exclama le premier homme.

Les deux hommes balancèrent la jeune fille inconsciente dans une voiture qu'ils avaient garé plus loin, malgré leur discrétion, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses les avait vu balancé le corps de la jeune élue de son cœur dans la voiture noire, il allait se précipiter vers eux mais la voiture démarra et le laissa en plan. Il n'attendit pas deux secondes pour aller à l'hôtel et d'aller voir tous ses amis, il se fichait pas mal de les déranger, il y avait plus important, une fois ses amis tous réunis malgré qu'il y en avait qui avait un état de tristesse.

-Aru s'est faite enlevé ! S'écria-t-il.

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

_Merci à Mana-chan pour ses Reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur ce que tu me dis et j'essaie de faire un maximum de suspens pour ne pas trop aller vite, j'essaie aussi de mettre de l'action aussi pour ne pas trop que vous vous endormiez. J'espère que vous continuez à apprécier mes chapitres surtout, j'essaie de faire plus de descriptif que de dialogue si vous remarquez pour vous montrez un peu plus les choses, pour vous décrire un peu plus les sentiments des persos. Ne vous inquiétez les dialogues seront toujours présents... Parce que faire tout un chapitre sans parole ça va être bizarre... Enfin bon, j'espère que vous passez une bonne lecture! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : L'enlèvement de Aruphina.**

La jeune Aruphina était dans un endroit sombre, sur un matelas miteux et en piteux état, cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elle s'était réveillée, trois heures que son foutu oncle l'avait battu, trois heures qu'elle avait mal. Elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était mais elle était prête à parier que le soleil montrait le bout de son nez, les abrutis costauds qui l'avaient amenés ici, la surveillaient pour qu'elle évite de s'échapper, il faut dire qu'avec les mains et les pieds liés, elle pouvait réellement s'enfuir, son ventre gargouillait de famine, elle n'avait rien manger depuis hier soir et elle était bien plus qu'énervée, il avait fallu que son bouffon d'oncle lui gâche ses vacances. Elle soupira lourdement avant de se redresser un minimum grâce au mur crasseux qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, si jamais elle sortait d'ici, elle ferait payer à ce loufoque de tonton.

Pendant ce temps, nos amis qui venaient d'apprendre l'enlèvement de leur amie n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus avant d'appeler la police, si Hibiki ne l'avait pas arrêté Nagi aurait carrément appelé le FBI pour retrouver sa chère cousine. Natsu expliqua la situation et malgré sa mémoire il réussit tout de même à se rappeler de la voiture et un morceau de la plaque d'immatriculation, quand il énonça la marque de la voiture Hibiki et Nagi se regardèrent pour ensuite demander aux policiers d'oublier, ils savaient parfaitement où elle était. Les policiers les saluèrent et partirent, tous regardèrent les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient un air plus grave que jamais, ils étaient carrément prêts à tuer celui qui avait fait ça, et Natsu n'était pas le plus calme non plus.

-Elle est où ? Demanda le rose.

-Elle est dans la cave de mon oncle... Soupira Nagi.

-La cave de ton oncle ? S'étonna Nea.

-Oui, l'oncle de Nagi est le type qui menace la vie paisible de Aru, il veut absolument avoir son héritage.

-Son héritage ? Demanda Grey.

-Oui, ce qui équivaut à plus des milliards et des milliards de Jewels et tout le territoire de notre famille. Expliqua calmement le cousin de la jeune brune.

Tous tiraient une tête avec les yeux en forme de soucoupe mis à part Nea et Grey, Aru leur avait annoncé tout cela l'année dernière. Le groupe se dirigea dans le manoir qui servait de maison de vacances à l'oncle de la jeune fille, Nagi en tête de groupe avec Hibiki qui connaissaient l'emplacement, ensuite Nea, Grey et Natsu, pour finir Lucy, Ayura et Luxus.

* * *

P.O.V Aruphina

Je suis toujours coincée dans cette cave miteuse avec les deux blaireaux de kidnappeur qui sont entrain de manger sous mon nez ! Ils me narguent en plus, je crève de faim, que quelqu'un me sauve ! N'importe qui ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc, il a fallut que je me fasse avoir quand je suis vulnérable, idiote d'Aru, tu ne dois jamais baissé ta garde même si tu as envie de pleurer comme une pauvre merde ! Je lâche un soupir avant de lever la tête vers le plafond, je suis vraiment désespérante, j'aime un homme qui en aime déjà une autre, ma famille est complètement détruite, mes amis sont tous en couple enfin presque tous, ma vieille, tu es destinée à rester seule toute ta vie. Je baisse la tête pour voir les deux zigotos qui se goinfraient se lever et ouvrir la cage où j'étais et voilà qui arrive, l'abruti qui m'a enlevé !

-Bien le bonjour ma petite Aru...

-Vous savez que cela s'appelle un kidnapping et que vous allez être sévèrement puni quand on le découvrira ! Coupai-je.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont m'arrêter moi ? Ton oncle ?

-Oncle ou pas, tu finiras en prison pour m'avoir enlever !

-Voyons ma chère nièce, nous savons tous qu'il suffit d'une petite somme d'argent pour que ces satanés poulets se taisent ! Ricana-t-il.

-En effet, et tu comptes piocher où ta somme d'argent, car je te signale que tu n'as aucun droit sur mon héritage ! M'exclamai-je.

Il me lança un regard noir, après que je lui ai dit les quatre vérités en face, il fit un signe à ses hommes pour qu'ils me tiennent droite et il a osé me gifler ce saligaud !

* * *

P.O.V Narrateur

L'homme regarda le visage de la jeune fille, elle avait une jolie marque rouge sur la joue droite, puis il descendit son regard sur son corps qui s'était comme qui dirait développer depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison familiale, une lueur de perversion traversa les yeux de l'homme qui arracha sans attendre les vêtements de la jeune brune qui hoqueta de surprise, ce dernier continua à la détailler du regard, il avança légèrement sa main vers le corps presque mûr de l'adolescente qui avait fermé les yeux de peur. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait faire, elle avait beau être Madame Aruphina que rien n'atteint mais elle n'était qu'une jeune fille comme les autres, elle a beau avoir un courage hors du commun, ne pas avoir froid aux yeux, elle avait quand même peur. Elle sentit la main moite de son oncle se posait sur sa poitrine encore couverte de son sous-vêtement, les deux hommes qui la tenaient d'une main chacun ne se privaient pas non plus de lui toucher les fesses et de lui arrachaient son bas pour ne la laisser quand sous-vêtement avec des lambeaux de vêtements, elle commençait à gigoter. Ils la tripotèrent longtemps comme ça, puis elle sentit une pression sur son intimité, elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle n'aimait pas cette situation, elle sentit le tissus de sa poitrine se retirer puis une chose dégoûtante et dégoulinante d'eau qui parcourait ses seins, la langue de son oncle commençait à la lécher. Elle avait horreur de ça, ses larmes commençaient à couler, elle pleurait pas seulement de honte, mais elle pleurait de peur, de tristesse et de rage contre elle-même car elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle désirait tellement donner une bonne raclée à ces trois types qui étaient sur le point de la violer mais elle était incapable de bouger. Elle sentit ensuite deux langues lui lécher le cou puis elle sentit des mains se balader le long de ses cuisses nues, elle était tremblante de peur, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle allait se faire violer par eux sans être secouru, l'oncle d'Aru se mit à lui embrasser la poitrine en laissant quelques marques voyantes. Quand il allait descendre le tissus qui maintenait la barrière entre les agresseurs et la virginité de la jeune fille, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit dans un fracas, le groupe d'amis qui était à la recherche de la brune, descendit les escaliers pour constater avec horreur la situation, les trois hommes arrêtèrent leurs actions malfaisantes, Nea n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour frapper le premier homme qui tenait Aru, elle était hors d'elle, elle se fichait pas mal de sa santé, ils avaient osé la toucher. Grey qui était un peu plus calme enfin pas tout à fait calme, mis en arrière son ange aux cheveux roses pour ensuite se déchaîner à sa place sur le pauvre homme qui maintenant voyait toutes les couleurs par les coups puissants du brun. Natsu qui lui était dans une rage folle, s'acharnait sur le deuxième homme qui détenait sa bien-aimée, Nagi et Hibiki s'occupaient le plus passivement possible de leur oncle, Luxus était entrain d'enlever les cordes qui obstruaient les mouvements de la jeune fille en pleurs. Ayura consolait Lucy qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Nea s'approcha sa meilleure amie pour la consoler, elle était tremblante et en pleurs, elle était si fragile, si vulnérable, elle avait beau essayé de la réconforter mais sans espoir. Elle se sentait inutile pour son amie qui était terrifiée, Grey qui était entrain de défigurer l'un des hommes, décida qu'il avait assez subit comme punition, il alla voir Aru qui pleurait encore et qui ne faisait que pleurer, il demanda à Luxus de s'occuper du type qu'il venait de massacrer à coup de pieds et de poings. Il essaya à son tour de la consoler mais rien à faire, incapable de la réconforter ou de lui apporter leur aide moral, le brun se retourna pour observer un moment le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, il n'aimait pas vraiment lui demander de l'aide dans ces moments car Natsu n'avait pratiquement jamais été là pour la jeune fille mais il n'avait pas le choix, si c'était lui peut-être qu'elle pourra se calmer un peu tout du moins. Il laissa Aru dans les bras de sa petite amie, le temps d'aller chercher le jeune enragé qui était entrain de tuer sa pauvre victime, quand Natsu allait donner un coup de poing dans le visage meurtri de son adversaire, Grey intervint pour l'arrêter.

-Tu vas le tuer, si ça continue.

-Il le mérite ! Cracha-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas à nous de nous occuper de ça... Répliqua calmement Grey.

-Comment peux-tu être si calme ?!

-Je ne suis pas aussi calme que tu le crois !

-Dans ce cas...

-Mais ce n'est pas le moment ! Aru a besoin de toi ! Coupa-t-il, sans attendre la fin de la phrase de Natsu.

Ce dernier s'arrêta pour aller la voir, il avait le cœur brisé et il était en colère contre lui pour n'avoir rien fait, pour n'avoir pas été là pour elle, il la couvrit de sa veste puis la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, Natsu sentait les tremblements du corps frêle de la jeune, il sortit de cet endroit de malheur. Il commençait à entendre des sanglots, elle venait de fondre en larmes, elle s'agrippa au tee-shirt du jeune homme, la température légèrement élevée de ce dernier la rassurait à un point incommensurable. Ses amis les rejoignirent après avoir flanquer une bonne raclée et avoir menacer les trois hommes, ils emmenèrent la jeune brune à l'hôpital où le médecin de famille d'Aru, de Nagi et de Hibiki travaillait, il installa le jeune groupe dans une chambre VIP. Cependant Aru refusait de lâcher Natsu, elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée, elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui et ce dernier refusait de l'abandonner dans cette chambre qui ne semblait pas si sécuriser.

-Il est préférable qu'elle se repose. Conseilla le médecin.

-Merci beaucoup, doc'... Remercia Nagi.

-Je vais vous laisser et les enfants si vous voulez il y a des chambres si vous voulez vous reposer... Elles sont juste à côté de celle-ci. Proposa le docteur avant de s'en aller.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les amis, cet étage nous est réservé vous pouvez vous reposer tranquille. Expliqua Nagi.

-Nea, viens on va se coucher...

-Je ne veux pas... Elle a besoin de moi.. Je ne...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a Natsu avec elle et ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu risques de t'évanouir un moment ou un autre.

Grey emmena son amour dans une des chambres pour qu'elle se repose, Luxus suggéra la même chose à sa petite bleue préférée et ils allèrent aussi s'installer dans une des chambres, Lucy resta debout devant le lit où s'était assis Natsu entre temps avec Aru dans ses bras. Le visage de ce dernier était tellement triste, tellement doux envers elle, un visage qu'il n'a jamais montré avec elle, elle se sentait faillir mais Hibiki arriva pour lui dire d'aller se reposer, il l'emmena dans une chambre, Nagi s'approcha et embrassa le front de sa cousine avant d'aller se reposer dans une chambre. Natsu s'allongea dans le lit et se borda lui et la jeune Aru qui continuait à trembler dans ses bras, il la serra un peu plus fort contre elle, il remarqua les traces rosées qui étaient ça et là sur sa poitrine qui était légèrement dénudés, il la serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui, il ne supportait pas ça. La jeune fille dormait déjà, elle était fatiguée et les événements qu'elle venait de traverser ne l'aider en rien.

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil traversa la fenêtre pour se poser sur le visage endormi de Natsu et de Aru, cette dernière se réveilla aux contacts des rayons, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour apercevoir le torse musclé, elle leva légèrement la tête pour apercevoir des mèches roses, surprise elle recula pour tomber du lit en drap blanc. En tombant, elle réveilla la touffe aux cheveux roses qui dormait avec elle, ce dernier se redressa pour constater qui avait fait ce bruit qui l'avait réveillé, il remarqua bien vite que la jeune brune assise sur le sol, était la source du bruit. Il se leva tant et bien que mal, encore à moitié endormi, pour aller la récupérer, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans le lit. Aru était beaucoup trop surprise pour lui faire une quelconque opposition, elle ne pensait se retrouver à dormir avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis un an. Elle repensa à la nuit qu'il s'était passé hier soir, elle présume ne sachant pas depuis combien de temps elle s'était endormie, son oncle n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, il avait faillit la violer avec ses deux grosses brutes qui ne se privaient pas d'en faire autant, elle tressaillit de peur en repensant aux mains baladeuses de ces trois hommes, de leurs langues. Elle se serra d'avantage contre Natsu, elle avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle inspirait et expirait pour essayer de se calmer mais cela aggrava son cas, son corps qui ne faisait que tremblotait, tremblait fortement, ses larmes commencèrent à couler, des sanglots sortaient bien qu'elle essayait de les réprimer. Natsu qui était à moitié endormi, se réveilla, il sentait le corps de sa brune tremblait dans ses bras, il la serra un peu plus fort, il entendait aussi les sanglots de la jeune fille, il commença à essayer de la rassurer par des mots doux, cette dernière s'agrippa à lui. Il se redressa avec elle, elle se colla d'avantage contre lui, elle avait peur qu'il la lâche, qu'il la laisse et que deux autres hommes viennent l'enlever. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une Nea qui traînait un Grey encore endormi, elle ne voulait plus attendre que son brun se réveille après qu'elle est entendue un bruit suspect dans la chambre de Aru. Elle s'approcha du lit pour constater qu'Aru était dans le même état qu'hier, elle pleurait et restait collée au jeune homme, Nea s'installa à côté de Natsu, elle était si fragile en ce moment même.

-Aru... Murmura-t-elle.

Grey qui venait de se réveiller après que sa tête est percutée le sol de la chambre, car sa petite amie l'avait préalablement lâché pour aller voir sa meilleure amie, il se leva pour s'installer à côté de son ange et il l'enlaça de façon protectrice et réconfortante. Le docteur arriva pour vérifier l'état de sa patiente, quand il s'approcha d'elle, cette dernière hoqueta de peur puis s'accrocha d'avantage à Natsu. Les trois adolescents présents affichaient un visage triste, leur Aru qui était si forte et si courageuse n'était plus là, elle était effrayée comme un petit animal blessé, Natsu la serra contre lui pour la rassurer. Le médecin décida qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle une fois calmée, rester ici ne lui apporterait rien de bon, elle serait d'avantage apeurée. Natsu la berça doucement pour qu'elle se calme. Une longue heure passa dans le silence où seuls les sanglots de la brune se faisait entendre, ses autres amis les avaient rejoint entre temps, Lucy était dans les bras de Hibiki qui la soutenait par peur qu'elle ne tombe et fonde en larmes, Ayura était collée à Luxus et Nagi s'était approché de sa cousine, au bout de cette longue heure, Aru s'était calmée et s'était redressée, elle s'était mise debout avec l'aide de Natsu. Elle portait toujours la veste de Natsu et n'avait rien d'autre sur elle mis à part sa culotte, elle se mit à rougir légèrement avant de leur sourire pour dire qu'elle allait mieux maintenant.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent depuis l'incident, les cours avaient repris, Natsu et Lucy avaient rompu, Lucy avait pleuré pendant plusieurs jours avant de sortir pour une raison ou une autre, elle faisait la tête à Aru alors que cette dernière ne comprenait rien, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Peut-être elle s'était faite dorloter par Natsu, mais ils avaient tous les deux rompus sur un accord commun. Elle était maintenant en cours à côté de Nea qui prenait quelques notes en passant pour ne pas faire la flemmarde, Aru lâcha un long soupir de désespoir, leur matière était l'histoire géographie, la matière qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, elle ne suivait jamais rien pour elle cette matière ne servait qu'à ressasser un passé qui ne pouvait être changer. Quand la sonnerie sonna la fin du cours, cette dernière n'attendit pas que le prof est fini pour s'enfuir et aller dans la cours pour la pause de dix heures, le moment qu'elle attendait depuis maintenant deux heures d'ennuis mortels à parler du passé de l'empereur Napoléon premier. Ses amis la rejoignirent en pouffant de rire, elle était redevenue elle-même et ne changeait pas quand il s'agissait d'Histoire Géographie, le pauvre professeur avait complètement abandonné le cas de la demoiselle brune. La journée passait et Lucy ne lui avait pas une fois adressé la parole, Aru commençait à s'inquiéter, elle ne se parlait même plus au dîner ce qui inquiétait aussi Virgo leur servante. Aru était partie sur son ordinateur pour lire les messages qu'elle avait reçu, elle en avait un de Lisanna, un de Erza, de Jellal, de Makarov et d'un inconnu, elle lut d'abord ceux de ses amis et de son vieux tuteur puis elle hésita à ouvrir le mail de cette personne dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence, ce n'était peut-être qu'une pub mais elle doutait fort, il n'y avait aucune pub qui avait comme sujet « À ta recherche depuis si longtemps, Aruphina », elle ouvrit le message.

Le lendemain, Aru s'était levée très tôt, elle avait du mal à dormir à cause du mail d'hier soir, elle soupira avant d'aller se préparer et d'aller au lycée, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait à l'école si tôt. Le portail était encore fermé et elle attendait en observant le peu de personne qui passait à 7h15 du matin, elle avait encore une bonne demi-heure pour que le lycée ouvre ses portes, même les professeurs et le proviseur n'étaient pas là.

-Aru ? S'étonna une voix.

-Jellal ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt ?

-Je me suis levée plus tôt que d'habitude.. et toi ? Demanda-t-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu viens toujours ici à la même heure ? Pouffa-t-elle de rire.

-Si, je suis un président des élèves modèle ! Rigola-t-il.

Jellal et Aru commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, bien que la brune commençait à aborder un sujet plus qu'intéressant en parlant de lui et d'Erza qui donna au jeune homme des rougeurs, elle le taquina pendant un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que ce dernier riposta avec contexte Natsu.

-Comment tu...

-Depuis l'année dernière avec Grey...

-Même Grey ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-À vrai dire on pensait le dire à Mirajane pour qu'elle vous mette en couple mais on a remarqué que Lucy aussi aimait Natsu alors on a rien fait...

-Je me demande de qui Natsu est amoureux...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Natsu a rompu avec Lucy tu te souviens ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Maintenant que tu le dis...

-Et tu oses t'appeler Président du conseil des élèves modèle ? Ria-t-elle.

Ce dernier lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête avant de rire, il parlèrent jusqu'à ce que les professeurs et le proviseur arrivèrent pour ouvrir le portail avec la bonne surprise de retrouver Aruphina qui n'était pas du genre à venir bien avant eux. Peu à peu, les élèves commencèrent à arriver, Lisanna, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Lévy, Gajeel et Natsu arrivèrent en même temps.

-J'y crois pas ! Mes yeux me jouent des tours où bien c'est vraiment toi Aru ?! S'écria Lisanna.

-Oui, c'est moi, Lisanna, je vois pas où est le problème...

-Tu n'es jamais en avance, tu hais les cours, tout le monde le sait !

-En effet, c'est assez étonnant de te voir à l'heure, la folle ! Ria Natsu.

-Je veux rien entendre venant de toi chewing-gum ! Riposta-t-elle.

-Nea et Grey ne sont pas avec vous ? Demanda Jellal pour calmer les ardeurs des deux adolescents.

-Ils arriveront ensemble comme tous les jours depuis quelques semaines. Répondit Mirajane, en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Nea et Grey arrivèrent main dans la main sous les cris de leurs amis, Lucy arriva plus tard dans un silence le plus total, elle ne disait rien quand Aru lui parlait pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, elle l'ignorait ou lui crachait presque à la figure qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Les journées passèrent avec le même manège, Nea qui voyait Aru se sentir triste pour cette raison, lançait sans cesse des regards noirs à la blonde qu'elle aimait de moins en moins. Pendant le cours d'Histoire et Géographie où le professeur parlait de la Première Guerre Mondiale, tous étaient bouche bée même le professeur car pour une fois, Aru était concentrée sur le cours qu'il donnait alors que d'habitude, elle ne faisait que se plaindre un nombre incalculable de fois, ou elle faisait un morpion ou encore un pendu avec Grey et quand elle gagnait elle lançait un grand « Yes ! », mais à la surprise de tous, elle était concentrée sur sa feuille à recopier ce que le prof disait, ce dernier faillit pleurer de joie devant la classe car sa plus mauvaise élève de sa matière faisait un énorme effort. En réalité, Aru se fichait complètement du cours, elle n'était juste pas d'humeur à s'ennuyer et ce qu'elle écrivait sur sa feuille n'avait rien avoir sur le cours, c'était quelque chose de plus personnel, elle réfléchissait ce qu'elle devait faire plus tard pour cette histoire d'héritage et pour ce mail qu'elle avait reçu. Nea qui était concentrée sur autre chose que sur le cours, elle écrivait sur un papier qu'elle lança ensuite sur la table de la blonde qui vivait avec sa meilleure amie, elle lui donnait rendez-vous après les cours pour lui parler d'une chose importante.

La journée passa tranquillement, quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, Nea se leva et prit le bras de Lucy pour lui parler, de force si il le fallait, une fois loin des yeux de tous, elle se retourna vers la jeune blonde qui semblait impatiente de partir loin de la jeune rose qui lui lançait un regard menaçant. Elle était prête à dire les quatre vérités à la blonde égoïste qui se tenait devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Fin du Chapitre

* * *

_Voilà, le chapitre tant attendu, je pense, mais le meilleur sera peut-être le suivant que j'ai décidé de posté dans deux semaines, je sais c'est long mais je remercie de votre patience, parce que j'ai peur de prendre du retard dans la fic, je ne posterai pas la suite dans deux semaines, d'ici là je pense pouvoir pondre quelque chose d'assez intéressant... C'est peut-être de la torture et je vous comprends!_

_Je posterai peut-être une autre fic en attendant, toujours sur Fairy Tail bien sur! Un jour peut-être je posterai autre que du Fairy Tail ! (Si vous avez des idées de manga que vous voulez voir en fic, proposez, je les tiendrai en compte et je verrai pour la suite..)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : La Révélation.**

Lucy et Nea se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, la jeune rose s'approcha de la blonde qui attendait toujours une réponse mais avant même de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'une chose, elle se retrouva par terre, la joue en feu, une Nea qui serrait son poing avec force jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Elle en avait tellement rêvé et cela la soulager tellement qu'elle se sentit libéré un peu mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en redonner une, si elle comptait le nombre de raison pour laquelle, elle devait frapper Lucy, elle ne se prierait pas pour en inventé d'autre rien que pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle faisait à sa petite Aru.

* * *

P.O.V Nea

Bonheur absolue ! Depuis le temps que je voulais lui en foutre une ! J'aimerai recommencé mais comme elle est conne, elle comprend sûrement pas pourquoi je la frappe alors, je vais devoir lui expliquer lentement avec des mots qu'elle comprend. Elle se relève et me lance un regard noir qui voulait tout dire, elle n'était pas contente que je la frappe.

-Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! T'es folle ou quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle.

-Je suis moins folle que toi déjà ! Tu te rends compte que tu rends triste Aru ?! Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton froid.

-Et alors ?! Cela ne te regarde pas !

-Si cela me regarde ! Je suis sa meilleure amie ! Elle a suffisamment souffert comme ça !

-Tu crois que je ne souffre pas assez moi ?! J'ai perdu Natsu la personne que j'aime !

-Tu n'as qu'à te retrouver un autre, un de perdu dix de retrouver ! C'est un proverbe que beaucoup utilise ! S'écria-t-elle.

-En amour ce genre de proverbe ne se pratique pas ! Quand tu en as perdu un, tu ne peux pas en retrouver ! Surtout si c'est celui que tu peux appeler ton âme sœur !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire à avoir avec Aru !

-Elle a tout avoir avec elle ! Elle me l'a pris ! Elle m'a pris Natsu ! La fille qu'aime Natsu, c'est Aru ! Elle a toujours eut tout ce qu'elle voulait !

Suite aux dires de cette garce blonde, je ne pus m'empêcher de la frapper une nouvelle fois, je ne voulais pas l'entendre s'apitoyer sur son sort, pas que j'ai pitié d'elle mais parce qu'elle disait qu'elle souffrait à cause d'Aru. Lucy rappliqua en me donnant une gifle. Cette fille qui n'avait aucune idée des souffrances de ma petite Aru qui ne faisait que garder sa tristesse, n'avait pas le droit de débiter des conneries plus grosse qu'elle. Je lui redonna une autre beigne dans la figure, les joues de Lucy commençaient à enfler, j'étais essoufflée j'avais beau être en colère, j'ai tout de même une santé fragile, j'ai déjà la tête qui tourne un peu. J'entends des pas, quelqu'un arrive et quand mes jambes me lâchent par épuisement, je sens des bras me soulever, je regarde le visage de mon « sauveur » et je vois mon Grey avec ses cheveux bruns, ses magnifiques yeux... Mes joues sont en feu...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Lucy ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je lui donnais une petite leçon... Soupirai-je.

-Tu as fini ? Dit-il dans un petit sourire.

-Pas tout à fait, tu m'aides à tenir debout ? Sourit-elle.

Grey m'aida à me tenir debout, j'ai presque envie de m'évanouir mais je ne peux pas avant d'avoir fini de lui donner une bonne leçon à cette peste. Allez mon corps un tout petit effort, donne moi juste la force de lui donner un dernier coup puis tu pourras te reposer comme toujours, tu pourras même t'évanouir, il y aura Grey pour te ramener. Je tiens sur mes jambes, super, je m'approche avec l'aide de mon beau brun tout de même parce que si je m'écroule avant de lui enfoncer mon poing de nouveau dans le visage de cette fille, je vais le regretter ! On arrive devant elle, elle me lance un regard noir qui voulait tout dire, elle me déteste et c'est réciproque, on est au moins d'accord sur le même point et ça ne changera pas... Je brandis bien mon poing vers le ciel avant de l'abattre sur le visage déjà bouffi de Lucy, ça fait du bien !

* * *

P.O.V Narrateur

Nea se tint droite, puis regarda Lucy de haut, par pour montrer sa supériorité mais pour montrer qu'elle l'a détesté mais pas que ça.

-Tu dis que Aru a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait ? Mais contrairement à toi qui peut avoir un père sur qui comptait si tu n'étais pas si étroite d'esprit, elle n'en a pas, toi qui peut avoir l'amour de ta famille, elle ne l'aura jamais ! Son cœur est déjà en plein dérive vers l'obscurité ! Et quand Natsu et toi sortiez ensemble, que crois-tu qu'elle a ressenti ? Elle l'aime et même si cela lui brisait littéralement le cœur, même si cela la déchirait, même si elle avait envie de pleurer, elle a continué à sourire ! À te soutenir ! À chaque fois que vous vous embrassiez, à chaque fois que vous disiez des mots doux que crois-tu ce qu'elle a ressentit ! Son cœur se décomposait encore un peu plus, tout ce qui lui restait à ce moment là, c'était nous ! Ses amis, elle n'avait plus que nous ! Elle avait peur de nous perdre ! Elle a toujours peur d'ailleurs de nous perdre ! Elle s'accroche à nous car nous sommes sa dernière lumière qui la retient ici ! Toi qui a une famille dont tu peux avoir l'amour mais par égoïsme tu le rejette, toi qui a une bande d'amis pour toujours, toi qui peux te trouver un autre amour ! Dis-moi encore une fois qu'elle tous ce qu'elle veut quand elle n'a rien ? Elle a peut-être l'argent, mais à cause de cette argent, elle n'a plus de famille, elle nous a peut-être nous mais son amour qu'elle avait tant aimé sortait avec son amie avec qui elle vit ! Oses redire ou faire un truc qui la rend triste, je te jure que cette fois-ci tu ne t'en sortira pas si facilement, je ferais en sorte que tu vois au moins un bref instant la faux de la Mort ! Hurla-t-elle, avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son petit ami brun.

Le brun lança un dernier regard la jeune blonde avant de partir avec sa petite amie dans ses bras, il rentrait chez lui pour déposer calmement la jeune fille et pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, elle avait fait tellement d'effort pour faire cette leçon mais si elle devait tuer la blonde, il savait qu'elle serait prête d'aller dans un hôpital par surmenage.

Pendant le temps où la jeune adolescente faisait la leçon à Lucy, dans une salle de classe vide où il ne restait plus que deux jeunes filles, la première était Aru, la jolie brune qui avait attendu que son amie Ayura, la rejoigne. Elle semblait si triste et semblait vouloir se confesser à quelqu'un.

-Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda la jeune brune.

-Oui... Je voulais te dire que je pouvais comprendre un peu ce que tu ressentais...

-Je sais qui tu es... Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi... Mais contrairement à moi, tu fuis ta situation...

-Oui enfin plus ou moins, je ne supportais plus être auprès de mon père...

-Tu veux me raconter peut-être ?

-Depuis la mort de ma mère, tout à changer pour tout, mon père ne rentrait que rarement à la maison et quand il rentrait, il ne se privait pas de me donner des ordres comme faire la cuisine alors qu'on avait des employés pour ça, quand il était énervé, j'en faisais les frais, il rejetait toutes les fautes sur moi, quand j'allais au lycée, je me forçais à sourire, tout le monde croyait que j'avais une vie de rêve, une vie que tout le monde enviait, mais en réalité ils avaient ce que je rêvais d'avoir, une famille... À cause du fait que je suis riche, les autres ne voulaient pas me parler, ou plutôt ce n'était pas ce que je pouvais appeler des amis, il n'y avait aucun garçon qui m'intéressait à l'époque jusqu'à ce que...

-Luxus arrive, c'est ça ? Sourit-elle.

-Oui, c'était comme un éclair, il se fichait pas mal de savoir qui j'étais, il était le premier à me crier dessus, à découvrir la vraie moi.. Et maintenant il est...

-Ton petit ami, je sais ! Coupa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ayura déballait tout à Aru sur sa vie, cette dernière l'écoutait attentivement, la jeune fille avait besoin d'être écouter et Aru le savait, elle aussi ressentait ce sentiment de vouloir se confier à quelqu'un bien qu'elle ne le faisait pas, le fait qu'Ayura lui révélait son passé lui donnait aussi envie d'en parler à quelqu'un mais elle ne savait pas à qui, devait-elle en parler à Nea, à Grey, à Ayura, à Luxus ou bien à Natsu. Elle ne le savait pas mais elle avait envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, elle parla avec Ayura pendant un long moment sur le passé de la jeune fille et avec les encouragement d'Aru et ses taquineries, l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus se mit à rougir et à rire et même jusqu'à la frapper gentiment, tout ce manège dura jusqu'à ce que Luxus qui cherchait sa petite amie depuis une demi-heure arriva pour rentrer. Ils s'engueulèrent comme d'habitude avant de rentrer et de dire à demain à la jeune brune qui les regardait quitter la salle en rigolant sur leur petite dispute quotidienne, ils ne changeraient jamais et Ayura semblait bien heureuse maintenant. Aru regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil s'inclinait déjà pour laisser la lune prendre sa place, elle devait peut-être s'en aller avant d'être enfermer dans le lycée le soir, elle se leva de la table où elle était assise avant de prendre son sac, la porte de la salle s'ouvra pour laisser passer une touffe rose qui fut surpris de trouver la jeune brune. Natsu entra dans la salle puis alla à une table pour prendre un cahier de note.

-Tu as oublié ton carnet de note ? Tu n'es pas très futé ! Rigola-t-elle.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux... J'en ai besoin...

-Tu en as besoin, mais habituellement quand t'oublies un cahier, tu ne t'en souviens jamais ! Pouffa-t-elle de rire.

-C'est différent cette fois..

Aru se mit devant lui et contre toute attente, elle piqua le cahier que tenait Natsu dans ses mains, avant d'aller plus loin pour découvrir ce qui était si différent que les autres fois, Natsu se précipita sur elle pour le reprendre mais avant qu'il ne le repris, la jeune fille l'avait ouvert et avait lu la première page : « Journal Intime de Natsu Dragneel ». Elle fut complètement bloqué sur cette page, ce qui laissa au jeune homme le temps de reprendre son journal avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits.

-Tu... Tu as un journal intime ?! S'étonna-t-elle.

-Et alors ? Répondit-il en rougissant.

Elle éclata de rire, elle qui pensait que Natsu était du genre à ne pas être de ce bord là. Elle essaya de calmer son rire et regarda Natsu qui serrait le pauvre journal dans ses bras comme pour le protéger d'une quelconque attaque, de plus il rougissait, elle le trouvait tellement mignon comme ça. Elle découvrait une autre partie de lui, ils avaient beau se disputer presque tout les jours, elle n'avait jamais vu Natsu aussi mignon, elle s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule et pour lui dire qu'elle ne le lui volerait plus et qu'il pouvait être tranquille. Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortir, elle fut très vite suivi par Natsu qui avait fini de récupérer ce qu'il avait oublié, la jeune fille lança un bref au revoir à son ami aux cheveux roses avant de s'engager sur le passage piéton mais Natsu continuait de la suivre.

-Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu rentres chez toi. Répondit-il.

-... Je ne compte pas rentrer...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne supporterais pas le comportement de Lucy... Avoua-t-elle.

-Vous êtes en froids ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, elle m'en veux pour une raison que j'ignore, elle ne me parle plus, elle ne me lance que des regards noirs... Je ne sais pas si je peux vivre avec elle comme ça...

-Dans ce cas pour ce soir, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ? Proposa le jeune homme.

La jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher et lança à Natsu un regard surpris, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'inviterait chez lui, elle se retourna et resta silencieuse avant d'entamer une marche rapide, elle voulait s'éloigner de lui, elle était toute rouge et les larmes naissaient de ses yeux rubis, cela lui faisait mal et elle ne pouvait pas accepter cette offre qui pouvait sonner comme une bénédiction pour elle mais Natsu était amoureux d'une fille dont personne ne connaissait son nom, elle préférait plutôt dormir à la belle étoile que de dormir chez celui qui à son amour à sens unique. Natsu la suivait toujours, il lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête juste à temps devant le passage piéton dont le feu venait de passer au rouge pour eux.

-Mais t'es folle ?! T'as faillit te faire renverser ! S'écria-t-il en la retournant vers lui.

Cette dernière ne disait rien, les larmes coulaient sur son visage, en la voyant ainsi, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras pour ensuite la bercer doucement. Elle se calma rapidement et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, Natsu lui prit la main pour l'emmener chez lui. Ce soir son père ne travaillait pas, il avait fermé son bar pour prendre un jour de repos bien mérité, quand Natsu arriva accompagné de la jeune brune, son père Igneel n'en rata pas une pour lui poser des questions indiscrètes. La jeune fille rouge jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux tandis que le jeune homme embarrassé faisait des pieds et des mains pour se débarrasser de son père qui était plus que collant sur ce coup mais en vain, il proposa à la jeune fille de s'installer sur le canapé en attendant qu'il aille chercher des vêtements à lui prêter pour dormir. Son père en profita pour parler avec elle.

-Alors tu es la petite amie de mon fils ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je... Je ne suis pas sa petite amie. Répondit-elle, les joues en feu.

-Mais tu es amoureuse de lui ! S'exclama l'adulte.

-Oui, je l'aime... Mais ne lui dites rien, s'il vous plaît... Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache...

-Évidemment, tu préfères lui confesser non ?

-Oui. Répondit-elle avec un sourire triste.

-Tu ne vas pas bien ? S'inquiéta Igneel.

-Non rien, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais parlé de ce genre de chose... Natsu a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir...

À cette phrase le père du rose comprit tout de suite la situation de la jeune fille, elle n'avait plus de parents, plus d'adultes à qui elle pourrait confier ses petits soucis amoureux ou même ses inquiétudes. Il la prit dans ses bras puis lui chuchota à l'oreille que si elle avait besoin de parler, il serait là pour elle et qu'elle pourrait toujours venir ici. Natsu revint avec des vêtements pour la jeune fille et quand il vit son père avec Aru, ce dernier s'énerva contre son père en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un pervers, la jeune fille ria à cette insulte avant d'être embarquer par Natsu dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le jeune adolescent soupira d'exaspération avant de lui donner les vêtements, il sortit de la chambre pour la laisser se changer et partit voir son père qui sourit en voyant son fils arriver.

-C'est donc elle...

-De quoi tu parles ? Rétorqua l'adolescent en niant.

-Celle que tu aimes ! Taquina son père.

-Comment tu le sais... Avoua rapidement le fils.

-Parce que je suis ton père et vu ta réaction quand je l'avais dans mes bras... Expliqua-t-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Natsu resta silencieux pendant un moment avant d'aller s'installer à côté de son père qui continuait de le taquiner sur le sujet. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aru ressortit de la chambre avec comme pyjama un Tee-shirt de Natsu un peu trop grand pour elle et un jogging de ce dernier qu'elle avait du resserrer au maximum pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Elle remercia Natsu avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et sur ses pas les deux hommes de la maison qui étaient intrigués par le comportement de la jeune fille, elle ouvrit le frigo, prit quelques ingrédients et se mit aux fourneaux, elle allait leur préparer de quoi les rassasier ce soir, elle pouvait bien faire ça pour eux qui l'hébergeait cette nuit. Ils la regardèrent cuisiner et quand tout fut prêt, elle déposa le plat tandis que Igneel déposait les assiettes et les couverts, ils commencèrent à manger.

-Aru... Commença le père, après avoir pris une bouchée.

-Oui ?

-Tu peux épouser mon fils quand tu veux ! S'exclama-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Papa ! S'écria l'adolescent rouge comme une tomate qui lança un regard et constata que son amie était aussi rouge que lui.

-Si tu ne veux pas de cet idiot, tu peux toujours me choisir ! Dit-il, en lançant un clin d'œil vers elle.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-Je ne veux pas vous offenser M. Dragneel...

-Igneel ! Pas Dragneel ! Coupa-t-il.

-Igneel, excusez-moi mais si vous me demandez de choisir entre vous et Natsu, je prendrai Natsu !

Natsu rougit d'avantage à la révélation de la jeune fille, si elle devait choisir entre lui et son père, elle préférait prendre le jeune homme. Après avoir manger, Igneel faisait la vaisselle tandis que les deux adolescents allèrent dans la chambre de Natsu, ce dernier était à son bureau à faire ses devoirs sous le regard presque choqué de la jeune fille qui pensait que son ami ne ferait pas ses devoirs si tôt, en réalité, elle savait qu'il faisait ses devoirs car il les rendait toujours en temps et en heure contrairement à elle. Elle s'approcha de lui pour regarder quel devoir il faisait, quand elle constata que c'était le devoir qu'ils devaient rendre dans deux semaines, elle recula pour trébucher contre rien et de tomber sur les fesses, ce qui fit sortir Natsu de son devoir pour regarder la jeune fille complètement choquée.

-Tu... Tu fais tes devoirs...

-Oui et alors ?

-Ce sont ceux qu'i rendre dans deux semaines ! S'écria-t-elle.

-J'ai déjà fini ceux pour cette semaine et la semaine prochaine...

-Tu te fiches de moi ? T'as déjà fini tout ça ?

-Oui... Je suis plutôt du genre studieux à la maison... Tu devrais peut-être en faire pareil parce que je suppose que tu ne les as pas encore fait...

-Tu supposes bien... Euh... Natsu... Dit-elle, en se levant et en étant hésitante.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien m'écouter..

Le jeune homme la regarda un long moment avant de se lever de sa chaise, de s'installer sur son lit, de l'inviter à faire de même. Elle s'assit à côté de lui dans un long silence, tendue comme un piquet, Natsu la prit dans ses bras et les renversa sur le lit pour qu'ils soient allonger tout en la serrant dans ses bras, la jeune fille hoqueta de peur et s'accrocha à l'adolescent.

-Je t'écoute maintenant.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-C'était pour que tu te détendes, maintenant tu peux parler...

-Et bien, tu vois Ayura s'est confiée à moi et je pensais que ce serait bien que moi aussi je me confie à quelqu'un...

-... D'accord et ?

-Tu m'écouteras jusqu'au bout ?

-J'ai stoppé mes devoirs pour t'écouter alors oui...

-Quand j'étais petite, mes parents sont morts, tu le sais... Ils m'ont laissé tout ce qu'ils avaient en héritage mais j'étais encore trop petite alors mon grand-père avait décidé de me prendre sous son aile, et quand je serais grande j'aurais hérité de tous ce que mes parents m'avait légué, tout allait bien, j'avais une famille, des amis mais quand mon grand-père fut mort, dans son testament il écrit que j'hériterai de tous ses biens et cela à mis la pagaille dans la famille, ils ont commencé à se battre pour savoir qui aurait ma garde ainsi ils pourraient toucher à l'héritage que mon grand-père m'avait laissé et celui de mes parents... Mais je n'étais pas d'accord, alors j'ai décidé de m'enfuir, de déménager loin de la demeure familiale, c'est à ce moment que je suis rentrée à Fairy Tail, je vous ai rencontré, j'ai perdu ma famille mais je vous avais vous, le vide et la tristesse que ma famille m'avait donné, vous le combliez et je n'étais pas malheureuse et je suis même tombée amoureuse... avoua-t-elle.

-Elle aime déjà quelqu'un... Pensa Natsu qui écoutait sans l'interrompre.

-Je ne m'entendais pas avec lui au début, mais je savais qu'il était important pour moi... Beaucoup trop important même... Quand j'ai découvert qu'il était amoureux d'une autre, mon cœur me faisait mal et il me fait toujours mal mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer, tu sais je pense qu'il existe trois choses importantes pour nous, l'amour, la famille et l'amitié. J'ai perdu deux des trois choses importantes alors je m'accroche tant et bien que mal à vous car je ne veux pas perdre le dernier fil qui me tient dans la lumière. Finit-elle, avec les larmes qui commencèrent à couler.

Elle se redressa et essaya de sécher ses larmes, mais ils coulaient sans arrêt. Natsu se redressa à son tour puis prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et de ses pouces essuya les larmes qui débordaient avant de l'embrasser chastement.

-Je t'aime.

Fin du Chapitre.

* * *

_Comme promis je vous ai offert le chapitre 9 de ma fic, je pense que pour l'instant c'est mon chapitre préféré!_

_Pour Mana-chan: Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas trop Bleach, je n'ai pas vu les épisodes mis à part le premier et quelques extraits qui passaient à la télé, mais si tu as d'autres mangas, je suis preneuse._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Le calme avant la tempête.**

Aru avait les larmes qui coulaient de son visage, elle avait du mal à parler, son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle ne savait plus quoi faire son corps était presque paralysé, sa respiration se faisait haletante. Natsu la regardait avec le cœur presque déchiré en voyant sa belle pleurait, ils prient son visage entre ses deux mains pour essuyer les grosses larmes de ses pouces.

-Pardon, je n'aurais pas du... Commença-t-il à murmurer.

La jeune adolescente secoua légèrement la tête sur les côtés pour faire non, elle sentait son cœur renaître un temps soit peu, elle était heureuse et ne savait comment l'exprimer mis à part par des larmes, elle fit un petit sourire baigné de larmes avant de se coller à celui qu'elle aimait depuis pratiquement deux ans, elle avait tellement attendu, ce moment magique. Natsu l'enlaça tendrement, et il lui murmurait des petits mots doux pour calmer ses pleurs, il savait qu'elle était heureuse que ses larmes n'étaient pas celles de la tristesse mais de la joie, cependant il préférait un sourire sans larme.

* * *

P.O.V Nea.

Je me réveille dans un lit, sûrement le mien ou pas du tout... Ma chambre n'est pas rangée de cette manière, je n'ai pas de vêtement qui traîne par terre et encore moins une chose étrange qui me fixe comme si j'étais une créature qu'il fallait étudier et découvrir. La porte de la chambre ouvre et je vois Grey suivit de sa sœur Ultear, ils me fixèrent pendant une minute ou deux. La mère de Grey criait après son fils de ne pas avoir été prévenant avec sa petite amie, je me levai du lit regardant toujours le petit être qui me fixait, ce dernier courut derrière les jambes de sa mère. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas mieux Nea ? Demanda Ul, la mère de Grey.

-Oui, merci beaucoup ! Répondis-je d'un grand sourire.

-C'est qui la madame ? Demanda le petit garçon qui tirait le pantalon à sa mère.

-C'est l'amoureuse de ton grand frère ! Sourit la grande sœur.

-Je m'appelle Nea, enchantée, euh...

-Cley... Répondit-il, timidement.

Il est vraiment trop chou ! On dirait un Grey miniature avec une bouille d'ange ! J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras et en plus il est tout timide avec les joues rougissantes ! C'est trop mignon !

* * *

P.O.V Narrateur.

La jeune rose continuait de regarder le petit bout de chou qui se cachait timidement derrière sa mère. Grey demanda expressément que pratiquement toute sa famille sorte de sa chambre pour pouvoir les laisser à leur moment de tranquillité, Ul lâcha un « ne faite pas de bêtise » accompagné d'un rire de la part d'Ultear et d'un timide regard du dernier enfant de la famille. Grey rouge de honte, Nea aussi rouge que lui mais pour une raison différente, étaient assis sur le lit à se tourner les pouces, pour ne pas dire qu'ils s'ennuient ce qui était grandement le cas. Nea se leva pour prendre ses affaires et lançait un bref au revoir à son amour beaucoup trop gêné par les propos de sa mère.

-Attend je te raccompagne.

* * *

P.O.V. Natsu.

Elle s'est endormie avant même qu'elle ne me dise ce qu'elle ressentait envers moi, bien que vu sa réaction... Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai envie que sa voix mélodieuse me le dise clairement, mais pour l'instant elle dort. Son visage endormi ressemble à un ange, ses longs cils, ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses que je meurs envie de dévorer encore et encore ! Dieu si tu m'entends, aide-moi à stopper mes désirs aussi non, je risque de ne faire qu'une bouchée d'elle.

-À quoi tu penses ? Me murmura une voix.

-Tu... Tu es réveillée ? M'étonnai-je en rougissant sûrement.

-Oui, depuis que tu priais Dieu ! Rigola-t-elle, en se levant du lit.

Je me levai dans un soupir, son caractère ne change pas toujours aussi joueuse que d'habitude mais je ne me laisserai pas abattre parce que moi aussi j'ai un atout de taille. Elle était dos à moi, je me lève doucement pour ne pas capter son attention, je me mets derrière elle et je la prends par les hanches pour la piéger contre moi. Sans attendre d'avantage j'embrasse son cou dénudé, elle frissonna à mon contact sur sa peau blanche, elle avait aussi hoqueté de surprise mais elle ne disait rien, elle devait être rouge. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et enfouie mon visage dans son cou.

* * *

P.O.V. Narrateur.

Aru était effectivement rouge, elle ne pensait pas que Natsu ferait quelque chose de ce genre, elle sentait la chaleur des lèvres de ce dernier qui lui picotait la peau, elle avait frissonné, frissonné de bonheur à son contact. Elle avait des papillons dans le ventre et elle avait du mal à rester calme dans cette situation, si Igneel n'était pas intervenu, elle se serait peut-être évanouie, cet homme arrivait pratiquement toujours aux bons moments d'après la jeune fille mais pour le fils, il cassait un moment de bonheur et de bien-être pour ce dernier. Aru prit ses affaires et s'enfuit presque dans la salle de bain. Natsu jeta un regard noir et plein de reproche à son père qui avait un sourire qui pouvait presque faire le tour de sa tête.

-Tu arrives jamais aux bons moments ! Soupira Natsu.

-Ah bon tu trouves ? Moi je pense que j'arrive pile au bon moment, surtout pour la petite Aru ! S'esclaffa le père.

Sans en dire plus, le jeune adolescent renvoya son père de sa chambre pour qu'il puisse s'habiller pour aller à l'école, Aru qui venait de finir, s'était mise aux fourneaux pour préparer un bon petit déjeuner aux deux hommes de cette maison. Elle disposa le petit déjeuner sur la table à manger et Igneel ainsi que Natsu arrivèrent avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, ils s'assirent et déjeunèrent. Natsu et Aru partirent au lycée ensemble, bien évidemment, une fois arrivés au lycée, il y eut plusieurs chuchotement à leur propos car pour une fois dans pratiquement toute leur scolarité, ils ne se disputaient pas. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui étaient entrain de parler ou crier pour d'autres, comme Luxus et Ayura, ils avaient beau être un couple, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils ne continuaient pas leur habituel dispute.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit trente fois depuis le début ! S'écria Ayura.

-Mais ferme la un peu pour voir ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu veux toujours avoir raison ?! J'ai raison je te dis ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Euh.. Pourquoi ils se disputent pour une énième fois eux ? Demanda Aru.

-C'est sur l'histoire de la fête du lycée qui va bientôt se produire... Expliqua Nea.

-C'est sûr que c'est bientôt, on va faire quoi ?

-Pourquoi pas une pièce de théâtre ? Comme ça Nea et Grey pourront faire les amoureux en scène ! S'exclama la jeune brune.

Les deux tourtereaux étaient rouges de honte, ils lançaient des regards réprobateurs à leur meilleure amie, celle-ci étirait un grand sourire et fit un clin d'œil aux deux. La sonnerie sonna ce qui arrêta le couple amoureux qui se disputait et les regards noirs du deuxième couple. Le groupe se dirigea donc vers leur premier cours de la matinée, les mathématiques avec M. Wakaba Mine ! Aru adorait dans un sens ce prof parce qu'il lui donnait toujours de très bonne note, cependant elle aimait moins le prof d'histoire et géographie, le « vieux pote » du prof de maths, M. Macao Combolto, le père de Roméo, déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas l'histoire géographie. Ce pauvre prof était d'ailleurs complètement désespéré avec la jeune fille, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire suivre un cours en entier. Avec joie et bonheur, Aru et ses amis partirent en cours de Maths. Ils prirent place en classe, Aru remarqua l'absence de Lucy qui même si elle n'aimait pas ce cours, était tout de même présente. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Nea.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne doit pas avoir grand chose. Chuchota-t-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil rassurant.

-Tu dois avoir raison... Soupira-t-elle.

La journée passa rapidement, enfin presque rapidement, dans une semaine commencerait les préparatifs pour la fête de l'école et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé ce quelle pièce ils allaient jouer. Ils avaient donc décidé de tous se rendre chez Aru pour décider une pièce de théâtre, ils étaient donc tous dans le salon par terre avec des feuilles volantes, des cahiers ouverts, des stylos qui traînaient par ci et par là.

* * *

P.O.V. Lucy.

Je ne suis même pas allée en cours aujourd'hui... Ce que m'a dit Nea m'a profondément choqué... Je ne savais pas qu'elle souffrait, je devrais peut-être aller voir mon père. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Il commence à faire noir, je devrais peut-être rentrer mais si je rentre il va y avoir Aru...

-Lucy ?

-Hi... Hibiki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? M'étonnai-je.

-Et bien j'ai un petit travail qui m'attend à Magnolia, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais faire un saut chez Aru... Tu n'es pas chez elle d'ailleurs ? Il commence à faire nuit.

-On est comment dire... En froid.. Avouai-je en essayant d'articuler.

-Tu vas pas dormir dehors ? S'écria-t-il.

-Et bien, en faite... Commençai-je.

-Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à mon hôtel ?! Pour tout dire, ma chambre est assez grande pour accueillir trois ou quatre personnes de plus ! Sourit-il en me coupant.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus luxueux qui soit dans tout Magnolia, « Cerisier Multicolore » un grand hôtel de première classe. On entre dedans, c'est comment dire, extraordinaire, il m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre qui n'est d'autre que la suite V.I.P super classe.

* * *

P.O.V. Aruphina.

On galère à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une idée de pièce ! Il y a les garçons qui s'en fichent presque, Mirajane qui veut qu'on joue Cendrillon avec Lisanna, Erza qui veut Raiponce et je sais pas quoi d'autre... Pourquoi pas faire Cendrillon et Raiponce ? Un remix des deux contes pour n'en faire qu'une ? … C'est pas mal comme idée ça !

-J'ai trouvé ! M'écriai-je.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils en se retournant vers moi.

-On a qu'à faire Cendrillon et Raiponce !

-Hein ? J'ai rien compris... Répondit Lisanna.

-On fait deux héroïnes, Raiponce et Cendrillon, on crée une histoire en reprenant des morceaux respectives des contes originaux.

On s'est tous mis au travail sur l'histoire de notre pièce, ils sont tous super excités, moi aussi d'ailleurs, je regrette juste un peu que Lucy ne soit pas là avec nous pour partager ce moment.. Enfin bon, je n'ai pas le temps à m'occuper de ça, on a les dessins des costumes, le décor à choisir, et à définir les rôles, il y a déjà Raiponce et Cendrillon, ensuite les deux princes... D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que dans les contes, les princes n'ont jamais de nom.. Je devrais peut-être leur en donner un, après tout ils sont deux, alors le prince de Cendrillon, il va s'appeler... Euh... Euh... Eylain et Altair... Ouais... Super ! C'est génial, bon ensuite il me faut quoi, ah oui, les méchantes, pourquoi la sorcière ne serait pas la sœur de la méchante belle-mère ? Si ça va le faire !

* * *

P.O.V. Narrateur.

Tous rentrèrent chez eux après avoir finit l'histoire de la pièce, Grey raccompagna sa petite amie jusqu'à chez elle avant de rentrer chez lui. Natsu était resté parce qu'il voulait savoir quelque chose de très important pour lui, il attendit que Aru revienne dans le salon pour lui parler. Il était entrain de ranger les feuilles encore volantes sur le sol.

-Tu peux laisser Natsu. Ria-t-elle, légèrement.

-Non je vais t'aider.

-Merci ! Sourit-elle.

-Où est Lucy ?

-... Je ne sais pas..

Un malaise s'imposa entre nos deux jeunes amoureux, ils étaient dans le silence mais le téléphone sonna, Aru se leva pour répondre, sous le regard observateur de Natsu, le visage de Aru s'illumina d'un sourire magnifique avant qu'elle ne raccroche. Natsu continuait de la regarder, en demandant sous silence.

-Hibiki est avec Lucy, il la raccompagne demain ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Génial ! Sourit-il.

-Natsu...

-Hm ?

-Je voulais te dire que...

Elle marqua une longue pose insoutenable pour le jeune homme qui décida de prendre le dessus sur la distance, il enlaça la jeune brune qui frissonna légèrement au contact de l'adolescent. Il commença à caresser doucement le dos de sa bien-aimée, avec sa main droite tandis que la main gauche la retenait contre lui. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de ce dernier, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, son cœur commençait à battre deux fois plus vite que d'habitude. Natsu remonta sa caresse vers le cou de la jeune fille qui la fit frémir de plaisir tandis qu'elle releva ses bras pour les passer autour du cou de l'amour de sa vie, elle décala sa tête du cou de son amant. Leur regard se croisait, rempli d'une lueur d'amour et une flamme de désir s'emparer de leur corps. Aru se sentait flotter, les caresses de Natsu ne l'aidait en rien, les lèvres de Natsu qu'elle désirait ardemment maintenant, ne faisaient que la narguer cruellement. Seulement la sonnerie de sa porte retentit brisant le moment amoureux des deux jeunes adolescents qui d'ailleurs pestaient intérieurement de l'intrus qui rendait visite à la jeune fille, qui partit ouvrir rageusement contre l'étranger de son moment magique. Elle ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur Nagi qui était tout sourire face à sa cousine qui eut un regard à la fois furieux mais surpris tout de même et inquiet. Ce dernier ne se sentit pas gêner et entra dans la maison de Aru qui était encore sur le choc de voir son cousin en pleine nuit sans Hibiki qui s'occupait de lui depuis qu'elle n'était plus dans la demeure familiale. Reprise de son choc, elle suivit son cousin qui s'était dirigé vers le salon encore enseveli sous les papiers volants, il aperçut Natsu affalé sur le canapé la tête levé vers le plafond.

-On dirait que je dérange... Constata-t-il avec un sourire.

-Non, c'est bon... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un léger sourire crispé.

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien m'héberger vu que Hibiki a décidé d'emmener Lucy dans notre suite... Nous sommes là pour professionnalisme !

-Génial.. Tu es censé être dans une suite qui peut garder dix voir vingt personnes ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Oui mais je pensais aussi te voir parce que tu me manquais !

-Vous vous êtes vu lors des vacances ! S'énerva légèrement Natsu.

Nagi prit une pose de penseur, puis il fit un sourire qui voulait en dire long sur ses attentions à propos de Natsu, un sourire qui voulait dire en étant traduit par « Je te laisserai pas ma cousine et si tu la touches, prépares-toi à l'enfer » ce qui ne donna ni chaud ni froid au rose qui était entrain de se calmer en continuant de regarder le plafond. Nagi se tourna vers sa cousine qui regardait l'échange silencieux des deux garçons, il s'approcha et fit un câlin pour dire bonne nuit et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami de la maison. Natsu se leva puis décida de rentrer chez lui, il voulait se calmer un peu, en pensant un peu, il aurait pu faire une énorme connerie et il ne voulait pas y aller trop vite avec Aru bien que l'attirance était mortellement présent entre eux. Aru le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte où elle lui disait de passer une bonne nuit et de faire passer ce message à son père aussi, Natsu se pencha légèrement vers elle et lui vola un chaste baiser avec les rougeurs de la jeune fille.

Natsu venait de rentrer chez lui, très tard et son père venait de finir, il se préparait un dîner pour ensuite partir se coucher sans plus attendre. Quand son fils rentra, il le vit faire une tête d'insatisfait.

-Cette tête veut dire que vous n'avez rien ! Pouffa de rire son père.

-Ouais... Nagi s'est ramené.

-Nagi ?

-Son cousin, et heureusement aussi non j'aurais craqué..

-Mais tu es frustré ?

-Un peu mais je sais qu'il vaut mieux y aller doucement.

Son père fit un léger sourire, son fils grandissait tellement, il se rappelait de son impulsivité quand il était plus jeune mais maintenant il ressemblait d'avantage à un homme, un vrai homme. Natsu partit directement sous la douche pour une bonne douche froide pour calmer ses ardeurs légèrement présentes encore. L'eau gelée coulant du pomme de douche, l'eau qui parcourait son corps lui faisait un bien fou. Il se tarda longuement sous la bonne douche froide, avant de sortir et d'aller dans sa chambre pour s'affaler dans son lit et piqué un bon somme qu'il méritait.

Aru monta dans sa chambre pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle espérait que les prochains jours allaient être paisible comme l'était ce jour. Elle s'installa dans son lit pour entrer dans un monde de rêve qui était rempli par une seule et unique personne, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, l'homme qui avait remis du baume sur son cœur meurtri. Un sourire aux lèvres et au pays des songes, elle se sentait flottée.

Dans la suite presque royale de Hibiki, où Lucy venait de sortir de la douche encore pensive, elle regardait Hibiki qui était installé sur un fauteuil, lunettes sur le nez, un bouquin dans la main entrain de lire. Elle s'approcha à pas de velours vers le jeune homme pour regarder ce qu'il lisait, c'était du Shakespear, Roméo et Juliette. Un classique dans le théâtre dramatique.

-Tu peux prendre une des chambres si tu veux.

-Hein ? Ah euh... Et bien, je pensais juste voir ce que tu lisais..

-Roméo et Juliette...

-une histoire pas très gaie ! Ria-t-elle, d'un rire jaune.

-Mais intéressante ! Sourit-il.

Il invita la jeune fille à aller se coucher, demain elle avait cours et comme il suppose tellement bien, il avait deviné qu'elle avait séché les cours pour rester à ne rien faire dans le parc où il l'avait trouvé. Elle l'avait même félicité de « Petit Détective ». Il souhaita un petit bonne nuit à la demoiselle blonde qui lui répondit brièvement avant de partir chez Morphée.

Aru se réveilla au plein milieu de la nuit, pour aller vérifier son ordinateur, elle s'inquiétait pour ses mails, plutôt parce qu'elle avait peur de recevoir un autre message étrange. Elle ouvrit sa boîte et vérifia. Il y avait deux mails, une pub qu'elle supprima dans un soupir et un autre aussi étrange que le premier qu'elle avait reçu bien avant aujourd'hui. Elle inspira et expira, elle commençait à être légèrement embêtée par les mails qu'elle allait sûrement recevoir de la même personne pratiquement toutes les semaines à partir de maintenant.

-Encore... Et toujours le même objet... Soupira-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit le mail et le lut, elle ne répondit pas, elle ne préférait pas, elle éteignit son ordinateur pour ensuite retourner dans son lit qui l'attendait chaudement et un rêve qu'elle voulait continuer, un rêve sur Natsu. Elle s'endormit sur ses deux oreilles bien que le mail de cette semaine la rendait perplexe, il disait pratiquement toujours la même chose, on la cherchait mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment de famille à l'étranger et elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle et qu'on l'inquiète si ce n'était que pour une blague venant de quelqu'un d'autre.

Fin du chapitre

* * *

_Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses, je pensais avoir le temps d'au moins finir le chapitre 11 qui est toujours en cours d'écriture (par manque d'idée... L'inspiration va et vient, on ne peut la contrôler...) mais il semblerait que certain s'impatiente... J'avais dit tous les week-ends, je posterais un chapitre ou bien un week-end sur deux, mais je suis désolée, je suis plutôt occupée et la suite ne vient pas vraiment, ces derniers temps j'ai du mal à écrire la suite et comme certains en doute, je n'ai pas seulement celle-là en stock, en plus c'est beaucoup de travail rien que pour un chapitre, par exemple: trouver une intrigue quand celle du précédent chapitre est résolue, réussir à garder un temps soit peu le suspens, mais en même temps trouver quelque chose à faire pour les personnages. Je ne veux pas avancer trop vite dans l'histoire, les histoires d'amour c'est assez complexe à mettre en œuvre... (Surtout pour moi, j'ai jamais connu un amour, je suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un...) Enfin bref... J'espère que vous saurez patienter._

_Aussi non, si vous avez du mal à patienter, vous pouvez toujours me donner quelques idées pour la suite! Les idées sont toujours les bienvenus, surtout que comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, l'inspiration va mal... _

_Réponse pour Mana-chan:_

_Oui, je connais One peace, j'ai regardé quelques épisodes (j'ai revu au moins trois fois le même épisodes à la télé, quand Luffy et l'équipage de Barbe Blanche essayent de sauver Ace..), mais je n'ai pas suivi toute l'histoire... (One peace est connu, je sais, mais pour tout dire quand j'ai voulu regarder, je me suis arrêtée vers l'épisode 10..) C'est vraiment long comme série et si je m'y met maintenant, ça me prendrais des mois pour tout regarder avec les cours entre temps... Je ne suis pas la tendance One peace... Désolée..Si tu m'avais proposé un manga que je ne connais pas mais qui est court (maximum une vingtaine d'épisode) j'aurais pu regarder et faire une fic dessus... Mais One peace, c'est beaucoup trop long comme manga... Encore désolée de rejeter un manga que tu me proposes. Pour que ce soit plus simple, rien que sur ce chapitre je te fais une petite liste de manga que j'ai lu ou vu.  
_

_Liste:_

_-Naruto_

_-Fairy Tail (Je peux toujours en faire une autre ^^)_

_-Reborn_

_-Nurarihyon no Mago_

_-Saint Seiya (Oméga)_

_-Freezing_

_-Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)_

_-Brave 10_

_ -D. Gray man (J'ai pas lu les mangas...)  
_

_-Dragon Crisis!_

_-Erementar Gerad_

_-Fullmetal Alchimist (Je n'ai pas vu le Brotherhood)_

_-Heroic Age_

_-Hidan no Aria_

_-Hiiro no Kakera_

_-Infinite Stratos_

_-Kaichou wa Maid-sama (Je n'ai pas lu les mangas...)_

_-Karneval  
_

_-Kaze no Stigma_

_-Mai Otome_

_-Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist  
_

_..._

_Bon il y en a d'autres mais ce serait une trop longue liste... Mais vous pouvez toujours proposer autre chose que la liste, vu que je n'ai pas tout mis et puis si ce n'est pas un manga qui dépasse les 30 épisodes, ça me va de regarder pour comprendre l'histoire et les personnages. ^^_


End file.
